Forest of Ash
by Niah-Miyoki
Summary: A mysterious prophecy fortells the destruction of ForestClan, and only Mistflower's kit Ashpaw can save them. But how can she save her Clan if her heart belongs to a cat from another? Response to Flower in the Mist.
1. Meeting at Crossing Rock

Mistflower placed a paw down tentatively into the darkness and felt cold grass beneath her. As she did so, the spot beneath her paw exploded into a starburst of light, which broke up into thousands of fireflies that flew up, illuminating a deep velvet sky and large, empty plain. The fireflies rose up until they became stars in the dark sky. The stars shimmered and the faint outline of cats appeared around them. The images pulled away from the sky and stepped down onto the ground in front of Mistflower, their pelts regular colors but, at the same time, dotted with stars and swirling with the colors of the heavens.

"Welcome," came a strong she-cat's voice. An amber-colored cat stepped forward, her golden eyes warmer than her tone. "I am Amberstorm, Silverclaw's mother."

"You're my grandmother?" Mistflower asked incredulously. Amberstorm's eyes glistened like shooting stars and she nodded. "So I'm in StarClan?" Again, Amberstorm nodded.

"Your sister has already told you of the prophecy," Amberstorm said softly, sitting down and sweeping her tail up. The other cats, which had until now blended into the land around, stepped forward and formed a semi-circle around her. A dark-gray shape materialized in front of Mistflower; a small, sleeping kit with a white arrow on its back.

"Ashpaw," Mistflower muttered, confused. "Why is my daughter involved in this?"

"When fire burns the forest down, all that remains is ash." Amberstorm repeated the words Ashenstripe had said nearly seven moons ago.

"What does it mean, Amberstorm?" Mistflower pleaded, stepping forward. A beautiful silvery-blue she-cat with piercing sky-blue eyes stepped forward. "Dewstar?"

"You will find out in time," Dewstar mewed with her usual regal air. "As will Ashpaw, and the whole forest." Before Mistflower could argue, Dewstar touched Mistflower's forehead with her tail and StarClan's territory was replaced by the warrior's den. Mistflower looked over at Maplestream, curled around his mate and sleeping comfortably. Lucky, Mistflower thought, resting her head in her paws, he doesn't need to worry about any prophecies.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashpaw opened her eyes slowly, looking around at the apprentice's den. She saw her sisters Pantherpaw and Darkpaw, curled up not too far from her, and Sunpaw nestled against the far wall to her left. Sunlight tinted green as it struck the mossy roof streamed in and illuminated the sleeping apprentices.

"Ashpaw!" came her mentor's mew. Ashpaw looked out to see Firestorm seated outside the den, curling his tail impatiently.

"I'm up," Ashpaw grumbled, reluctantly rising and padding out to meet him.

"Today we're doing hunting lessons," Firestorm reminded her. Ashpaw twitched her ear to show she heard him and walked over, half-asleep, toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Good morning!" Oceanwhisker said brightly to her niece, finishing the last of her thrush.

"Good?" Ferneye mumbled as he dragged his paws over to the fresh-kill pile. "I hardly slept at all."

"That's because you were thinking about going to the Gathering tonight with Flamefrost," Crowpelt quipped as he passed by.

"I'm going to eat somewhere else," Ashpaw said, but to herself, because her aunt and uncles were too busy quarreling… as usual. Ashpaw grabbed a nice, fat mouse and scampered over towards the medicine cat's den.

"Hey, Ashpaw," Ashenstripe greeted as Ashpaw settled down beside the entrance.

"Morning," Ashpaw replied brusquely before tucking into her mouse hungrily. She wondered whether or not she should tell Ashenstripe about her dream. She ultimately decided against it; after all, she could only remember the fierce-sounding she-cat's words about the fire and ash and stuff.

"Could it mean Ashenstripe?" Ashpaw asked herself under her breath, so Ashenstripe couldn't hear. But Ashpaw knew it was about her. Was she destined to save the Clan?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now, what can you scent? And don't tell me that you can smell me, because I already know I'm here."

Ashpaw's eyes glimmered innocently at Firestorm before focusing on the smells reaching her mouth. They were on the border near Crossing Rock, in the bushes just around the clearing. "Stale squirrel," she reported, "some… ugh, some fresh skunk…"

"Anything else?" Firestorm asked.

"Mouse!" Ashpaw exclaimed under her breath. She pricked her ears to the source of the smell. "It should be over there," she pointed with her tail towards her right. She lowered herself into a hunting crouch, stepping forward as lightly as she could. Silently shoving her way through a bush, she spotted the little creature nibbling on an acorn urgently.

With a single bound, Ashpaw fell upon the mouse and bit it's tiny neck until it stopped squirming.

"Shame it was so small," Firestorm said, padding over, "but excellent form! I'll definitely report this to Treestar." Ashpaw's eyes glowed as she looked up her mentor, the mouse clamped firmly in her jaws.

Things continued on like this until sunhigh, Ashpaw having caught three mice, two fat squirrels and even a sparrow.

"Wait here," Firestorm instructed his apprentice, leaving her in the clearing before Crossing Rock. Ashpaw nodded fervently. As Firestorm's flame-colored tail disappeared into the bushes, Ashpaw turned-tail and walked over to the edge of Sparkling Gorge. The river below was just as beautiful as her mother had described. Then something caught her eye; a sandy-colored tabby, in fact. She scented him before he was near. CaveClan. The cat walked casually up the edge of the Gorge, watching the sky. When he noticed Ashpaw, he crouched down and his fur bristled. Ashpaw did the same.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Ashpaw demanded, trying to sound bigger than she was.

The pale tabby huffed and puffed his chest out, narrowing his golden eyes. "I go where I want," he boasted. "I'm Palepaw."

Eventually the fur on Ashpaw's back settled. "I'm Ashpaw," the gray apprentice mewed at an attempt to be friendly. Palepaw cocked his head and circled her.

"That's a weird spot on your back," he commented, pointing with his tail at the arrow on her back.

"It's a marking," she said, puffing HER chest out. "It's the same one as my mother and my grandmother, and my aunt and my brother. It's like a family emblem."

"Whatever," Palepaw sighed, shrugging nonchalantly. "I look just like my dad, 'cept my eyes. They're like my mom's."

"My eyes are like my dad's," Ashpaw commented.

"So…" Palepaw drifted, "you're ForestClan, right?"

"Duh!" Ashpaw giggled, then asked in a mock-trance, "And you're from… CaveClan?"

"Wow," Palepaw joked, widening his eyes. They both started laughing. "So, why are you here?" Palepaw asked once he'd caught his breath.

"Hunting lessons," Ashpaw said proudly. "And you?"

"I had the day off," Palepaw replied. "I decided to take a walk over here, since my first Gathering is tonight."

"I'm going too!" Ashpaw exclaimed happily. "I'll see you there, then?"

"Will you sit next to me?" Palepaw asked coolly.

"Sure," Ashpaw managed to mew. "Well, I should probably go find my mentor. See you tonight!"

"See ya." Palepaw said in return.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

((AN: I'munna do summit I haven't done before… different POVs!))

Palepaw watched as Ashpaw hopped back into the bushes before turning back toward the way home. He could feel his body warming under his pelt. Why was he feeling this way? He was starting to feel lightheaded. Especially when he thought of Ashpaw...

"I'm not in love with her, am I?" Palepaw asked his reflection in a pool on the riverbank. The river beside him sent another wave crashing into it, scattering his reflection into a cascading image. When the surface was still again, Palepaw was shocked to see Ashpaw's face. He turned shortly away from it, but every time he closed his eyes he could see her golden eyes. The scent of her lingered in his nose, of pine needles and fresh grass, with a hint of fragrant blossoms that no doubt grew abundantly in her home.

"Palepaw!" Sealilly, Palepaw's mother, called. The blue-sheened she-cat leaped over the Rock Path over to her son. "Where have you been? Dreamstar decided to put you on the next hunting patrol."

"Sorry mom," Palepaw said. "I just took a walk, that's all."

"Don't go so far from camp next time!" Sealilly scolded. "And… ugh! You smell like ForestClan! How far did you go?"

"It's alright mom, I won't go that far again," he lied. He knew sooner or later, after the Gathering, he would have to see Ashpaw again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I told you to stay put," Firestorm commented, not strictly, but concerned.

"I only went a few fox-lengths!" Ashpaw complained. "It's not like I went into any other territories." Or met any other cats, she thought humorously. Her face felt hotter than usual, even though she was walking through the shade of the forest and a cool wind was blowing.

"Are you okay?" Firestorm asked after a while. "You've been pretty quiet, and that's not too common for you." Ashpaw flicked her tail in annoyance.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered, but Firestorm smirked.

"Is this about a tom?" he asked in a teasing tone. Ashpaw turned to him suddenly, eyes wide.

"What? Why would you think that?" she demanded, flushing.

"I know, you don't want to talk about it," Firestorm mewed knowingly. "But if you aren't too embarrassed, who's the lucky cat?"

"He doesn't like me back," Ashpaw replied, though uncertainly. "It doesn't matter."

"You never know," Firestorm said. "Not until you try."

"Yeah," Ashpaw muttered. Hope flooded her body. What if Palepaw did like her? Then the reality of it hit her – he was from a different Clan. They were just too different. They couldn't be together, even if they wanted too. 'I want to,' Ashpaw thought sadly as she entered the camp. 'I do like him… and I want to be with him, no matter what.'

**ME:** Two stories in one day! I'm on fi-ya!

**Maplestream:** Not really. But that can be arranged…

**ME:** D'you want me to kill you off?

**MS:** Eep! I'm sorry!

**ME:** That's better. Now go away before I change my mind.


	2. Plans

The full moon seemed to glow a placid blue against the milky black sky, the stars twinkling in a random pattern. The leaves on the trees all along the path, and the bushes on the ground, seemed to be illuminated with a white glow. It was beautiful.

Ashpaw ran beside Sunpaw, who was still half-asleep.

"Why can't Gatherings be in around sunhigh?" he complained.

"StarClan like the night better," Pebblefur, his mentor, replied for Ashpaw. "They are **Star**Clan, and you don't see the stars at sunhigh." Sunpaw shrugged as best he could while running. They weren't much farther, in fact, the clearing was starting to come into view. Ashpaw's heart leapt at the thought of seeing Palepaw again. To her dismay, CaveClan wasn't there yet. She sat down patiently next to Raintail and Firestorm's kit, Hazelpaw, her best friend.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Hazelpaw asked, noting Ashpaw's eagerness.

"Eh? Oh, no reason. Just excited. First Gathering," Ashpaw stammered.

"It's mine first one too, but I'm not as hyper as you." Hazelpaw gave her friend a last, confused look, then turned her attention back to Crossing Rock. Cragstar and Blazonwing were seated on it, with Treestar and Ebonycloud.

"Hey, here comes CaveClan," Hazelpaw whispered in Ashpaw's ear, startling her. Ashpaw looked eagerly over in their direction, but no cats were coming. "Gotcha!" Hazelpaw laughed. Ashpaw's face flushed and she batted Hazelpaw on the ear. "Why are so anxious to see them, mouse-brain?" she asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"I'm-" Luckily for Ashpaw, Treestar yowled to start the Gathering. CaveClan had just come over the horizon, Dreamstar leading them. Ashpaw knew the intimidating she-cat was Dreamstar; she looked just as her mother had described her, but no words could do justice to her intense, sage-colored eyes. Ashpaw felt herself looking away from her gaze and down quickly at her paws. She waited for the tortoise-shell leader to seat herself on Crossing Rock with her new deputy, Cloudfoot. The burly long-haired warrior had piercing, almost red eyes. He sat tall with an important air.

Ashpaw looked warily around for Palepaw, and, to her extreme disappointment, couldn't find him.

"Hey," came a familiar mew. Ashpaw turned around hastily to see the pallid-yellow apprentice padding up to her and Hazelpaw. Before Ashpaw could greet him, he continued, "My name's Palepaw. What's yours?"

"Ah… ," she replied, confused , then realized she wasn't supposed to meet him the first time. "I'm Ashpaw and this is Hazelpaw," Ashpaw said shyly, flicking her tail in Hazelpaw's direction.

"Wanna sit with us?" Hazelpaw purred flirtatiously, causing Ashpaw's fur to bristle slightly. Palepaw shrugged and seated himself to Ashpaw's left.

"Hazelpaw!" Raintail called to her daughter. "Come here."

"Coming, mother," Hazelpaw replied, shooting a rueful look at Ashpaw and padding over to her mother.

"Wonder what that was about?" Palepaw laughed. Ashpaw realized with a shock that it was just her and Palepaw.

"Her mother's really clingy," Ashpaw explained. "Her other kit died when he was born."

"That's really bad," Palepaw murmured, looking over at Hazelpaw. Raintail had her tail wrapped around the small black apprentice, who was fidgeting and trying to scoot away. Palepaw's sandy muzzle was no more than a mouse-length away from hers, and Ashpaw felt dizzy and leaned back slowly.

"Where's your mom?" Ashpaw asked. Palepaw scanned the crowd and found his raven-pelted mother.

"Ah, there she is, next to my dad, Sunbeam, and Stonetalon."

"Stonetalon?" Ashpaw asked. The old warrior, who was Copperstreak's father, had joined ForestClan to be with his son after his mate died.

"Yah," he sighed. "Stonetalon's mate, Goldenfoot, was my dad's mother." Ashpaw froze and turned her head towards him, accidentally hitting her muzzle against his.

"Ow! I'm so, so sorry!" Ashpaw sputtered, falling backwards in embarrassment.

"It's fine," he replied softly, rubbing his muzzle with his paw. "Wh- what was that about, anyway? Why's it so surprising?"

"My great-uncle is Copperstreak," Ashpaw said, and though it was true that wasn't the reason. He was blood-related to her uncle, while she wasn't.

"Wait, so we're related?" Palepaw asked, shock apparent in his golden eyes.

"No," she hastily mewed, "he's not my blood-kin." Palepaw seemed to relax a bit.

Cragstar had just finished telling the other leaders about some kits being born, and then they left Crossing Rock. The clearing immediately erupted into mews while the Clans talked amongst each other. Featherflight was introducing her kit, Fogpaw, to a sandy-colored tabby CaveClan elder, most likely her mother. Palepaw turned back to her.

"Well," he started shakily, "I was wondering if, like, I dunno…"

"Hm?" Ashpaw asked anxiously when he stopped abruptly. He shot a look at Sealilly, who was starting towards them.

"Will you sit with me during the next Gathering?" he asked hastily.

"Huh?" Ashpaw felt her face grow hot. "Um, sure, no problem!"

"Alright," he mewed, his eyes shining. He flicked her ear with his tail as he walked over to meet his mother half-way. The rest of CaveClan was grouping together, ready to begin their journey back to the riverbed. CaveClan cats had developed an excellent ability to jump, and they didn't have to walk too far anymore. Instead, they would jump down into the Gorge at a lower point and walk a few dozen fox-lengths to their camp. Ashpaw wondered what heir camp was like, despite the description her mother had given her.

Hazelpaw raced over to her friend. "Hey, Ashpaw, wake up! We're going!" Ashpaw started and stood up, facing her friend.

"Alright," she muttered, her heart beating faster. She looked back at the waiting CaveClan cats gathered together by Crossing Rock and preparing to leave.

"That Palepaw was cool," Hazelpaw commented dreamily. Ashpaw's muscles tensed as the two apprentices walked side-by-side.

"He's from a different Clan," Ashpaw replied flatly.

"Why are there different Clans, anyway?" Hazelpaw didn't seem to understand Clan life too well. "If we were all one Clan, there'd be enough land for us to hunt on, no fighting, and any cat could be with whomever they want, and not worry about their Clan…"

"What are you going at?" Ashpaw said a bit harshly.

Hazelpaw didn't ignore the severity in her friend's tone, but she didn't respond to it. "I don't know," she muttered. "I… I think I like Palepaw."

"He's off limits," Ashpaw hissed, her throat beginning to close. Ashpaw turned around and ran back down the path, despite her friend's calls. She kept going blindly through the bushes until she felt she couldn't run anymore. Hot tears streaked down her face. Why did Hazelpaw like him? The same reason she did; he was cool. But Ashpaw knew there was more to her own feelings for him… what did Hazelpaw think about him? Did she see his face every time she closed her eyes? No, most likely not. Hazelpaw didn't love him, only like.

But Hazelpaw didn't respect the feud between all Clans, even in times of peace. It was forbidden to love a cat from another Clan. But she didn't care; she was braver than Ashpaw. She'd find any way to meet with him, she'd be brave enough to be with him. Ashpaw didn't know if she was strong enough. Palepaw would like Hazelpaw better than her.

Ashpaw looked around and for the first time gathered her surroundings. She was just on the edge of the clearing for Crossing Rock. She saw a group of cats silently making their way down the pathway; CaveClan. Ashpaw wanted to run after them and find Palepaw, to twine her tail with his and have him tell her he didn't love Hazelpaw, that he loved her.

"Palepaw," Ashpaw mewed, her tone sad and her head muddled with confusing thoughts. Suddenly, Ashpaw saw her vision growing darker. Soon she found herself floating in darkness. She felt cool grass touch her paws and she gasped in shock. The ground erupted with fireflies, which flew into the sky. Ashpaw remembered this from her dream. Sure enough, the cats with starry pelts pulled away from the sky and touched down lightly in front of her.

"Welcome back," purred the golden cat.

"You're Amberstorm," Ashpaw said, remembering her dream vaguely. Amberstorm nodded.

"You recall the prophecy, do you not?" Amberstorm asked, her tone gentler than before.

"'When fire burns the forest down, all that remains is ash.' It's about me, isn't it?"

"Yes," Amberstorm replied.

Ashpaw looked up at her and tilted her head. "Does it involve a real fire?"

"In time you will learn what it truly means." Was all Amberstorm said. "I have come now to tell you what I can… be prepared to leave your home soon. You must leave the Clan someday, but I will make sure everything works."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ashpaw's fur bristled. Amberstorm smiled.

"You will know… in time. But right now, you are needed."

"Ashpaw!" Suddenly, StarClan's territory disappeared and was replaced by the clearing around Sparkling Gorge. She rose to her paws. Palepaw stood there, genuine worry shining in his captivating golden eyes. "I came back when I heard you crashing through the bushes, but I don't have long before my mother finds out I'm gone…" he took a breath. "Are… are you okay?" He noticed the tear-stains on her fur.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ashpaw felt her heart fluttering. She looked away from him, unable to keep his gaze.

"Listen, before I have to go… what I really wanted to ask you back there…" Palepaw stopped went he heard his mother's yowls from the distance. "I want to meet you, in four days. Sunhigh… can you come to Crossing Rock again? It's the only time I'll be free."

"Y-Yes, I'll be there," Ashpaw stammered. Palepaw purred and rubbed his muzzle against her neck briefly before turning and running back to his disappearing Clan. Ashpaw caught her breath, her eyes wide and shining.

"Ashpaw!" she heard Hazelpaw's voice calling. Her friend burst through the bushes and raced over to her. "What in StarClan were you doing?"

"I just went for a walk…" Ashpaw began innocently, but Hazelpaw fluffed her fur up and interrupted.

"I meant with HIM!" Her eyes shone with anger. "You were just lecturing me about inter-Clan relationships, and you're meeting with a CaveClan cat? I might've even been fine if it was a MountainClan cat, but really, and of all the cats! No wonder Palepaw came to sit with us… you guys have already met? How often?" She took an enraged breath. "You were only telling me those things to keep me away from him!"

Ashpaw felt like yelling something back at her, but her shame welled up inside of her. "Hazelpaw, what should I do?" she cried, fresh tears breaking out. Hazelpaw backed up, ashamed of yelling at her friend like that. "What should I do?" Ashpaw repeated, her mew choked with sobs. "I… I love him! I want to be with him, but I can't!"

"Well…" Hazelpaw started, unsure. "I think we should talk to Featherflight, then."

www. youtube .com/ watch?v Ofy0pMy79W8


	3. Featherflight's Advice

"I don't really want anyone to know," Ashpaw complained. She and Hazelpaw were seated by the warrior's den, waiting for Featherflight to come out or be alone. "Besides, me and Featherflight aren't really close… if I were to tell anyone I'd most likely go to Pantherpaw or Darkpaw…"

"Neither of them have had experiences with forbidden love." Hazelpaw gave a little shudder. "Oh StarClan, this is so romantic!"

"Hush," Ashpaw muttered, embarrassed. She silenced her next comment when Featherflight padded out. She shook her dusty tabby pelt off of any moss and stretched out. She turned her golden eyes on Ashpaw suspiciously.

"What're you two gawking at?" she demanded quietly.

"We need to talk to you," Hazelpaw hissed urgently, looking around to make sure no cat had heard. Ashpaw lashed her tail around her body and tried to cover her eyes. She could feel her face growing hot and a shiver running through her. She didn't want to tell anyone at all.

But Hazelpaw dragged her along with Featherflight into the small clearing at the entrance, right in-between Council Rock and Ashenstripe's den.

"What're you guys doing up so early?" yawned Burntleaf as she padded out of the den. Not long after Maplestream became her mentor, Burntleaf had decided to become a medicine cat instead. Just like her mother Reedtalon, she wasn't very good at fighting. After Rainwhisker died, Ashenstripe became medicine cat and took Burntleaf as her apprentice.

"Just going for a walk," Hazelpaw meowed hastily as the three cats disappeared into the bushes.

"What's this really about?" Featherflight growled, turning on the small apprentices. "You've got some nerve dragging me out of camp before I've even eaten."

"We need your help… some advice," Hazelpaw mewed. "Actually, Ashpaw needs it."

"Well?" Featherflight asked. Ashpaw couldn't speak. She crouched down and whimpered.

"I… it's fine, Hazelpaw," she managed to squeak.

"She's in love with a CaveClan apprentice," declared Hazelpaw brusquely. Ashpaw hid her face under her fluffy, red-tipped tail.

"Is this true?" Featherflight asked, her tone flat.

"Yes…" Ashpaw mumbled.

"And does he love you back?"

Ashpaw nodded slowly. "We're… we're going to meet each other in three more days. What should I do, Featherflight?"

Featherflight's eyes shone with questions, but she closed them and sighed. "Forget about him."

"What?!" Ashpaw cried, her fur bristling. "But… but I can't…"

"You both belong to Clans," Featherflight stated, lashing her tail. "You can't be together when you must be loyal to them."

"I can't just forget about him!" Ashpaw complained. "And… I'm sorry I ever asked for your advice! You'd… you'd better not tell anyone, b-because I'm still gonna meet him!"

Featherflight purred and touched Ashpaw's shoulder with her tail. "No, I won't tell anyone. But these sort of relationships don't always work out, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"It makes sense," Ashpaw admitted, "but I want to be with him, just as long as I can." Featherflight nodded solemnly.

"StarClan will see that everything turns out how it should," Hazelpaw comforted her friend, touching her nose into Ashpaw's fur. Featherflight gave a nearly inaudible snort before walking back into camp. "What was that about?" Hazelpaw muttered. "What's wrong with StarClan?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashpaw stood, uneasily looking around the clearing by Crossing Rock. Every noise made by the leaves rustling in the wind or by prey caused her to jump. She shivered in anticipation for a patrol to find her, but luckily the sunhigh patrol was just heading back to camp.

Ashpaw called a greeting when she saw Palepaw trotting up to her from the horizon. When they met, he rubbed his muzzle against the side of her head and her shoulder. Ashpaw's face flushed and she licked his shoulder in reply.

"I'm glad you could make it," Palepaw purred.

"It wasn't easy," Ashpaw confessed. "I had to pretend to be hunting with my friend, and my mentor almost didn't let me go."

"I have a day off every now and then," Palepaw boasted nonchalantly. "My mentor says I'm so ahead in training, he doesn't have anything left to teach me."

"So you're going to be a warrior?" Ashpaw asked excitedly.

"My assessment was yesterday," Palepaw replied. "I'll find out later how I did."

"I'm sure you passed," Ashpaw mewed. Palepaw's eyes shone as he blinked in gratitude. He sat down beside her and curved his tail around her, grabbing her tail and twining it with his. Ashpaw leaned against Palepaw's shoulder and sighed softly. She wanted to be here with him forever, not having to worry about her Clan. But she couldn't.

"My aunt Icepath just had her kits not too long ago," Palepaw commented, breaking the blissful silence.

"That's wonderful!" Ashpaw exclaimed. "How many?"

"Three. Two look like her mate and one looks like her." Palepaw let out a purr. "They were so tiny, nearly as big as my paw." He lifted a sandy-colored paw in example.

"My mom says she remembered that about us when we were born," Ashpaw said. "She was surprised to have four kits. Ashenstripe said that my mom was hoping for three."

"Yeah…" Palepaw mewed distantly. "Listen," he muttered. He lowered his voice and looked her in the eye. Ashpaw felt her heart thudding in her chest. "About the arrow on your back. You said your kin all had it."

"At least one cat from each generation," Ashpaw confirmed.

"So… it's true that you're related to Bristlestar?"

"No, you mean Bristletail?" Ashpaw tilted her head in confusion. "He's my great-grandfather. He lives in the elders' den back at camp. But, he's not a leader…"

"He used to be," Palepaw interrupted. "He was the leader of MountainClan. One of the elders was telling me about her time as a MountainClan cat, and she mentioned the arrow on his back." Palepaw tapped the arrow on Ashpaw's back with his tail. "Just like yours."

"He never told me," Ashpaw gasped. "I… I never even thought…"

"SH!" Palepaw hissed suddenly, whipping around and crouching low. "I heard something."

"It's just me," came Hazelpaw's offended mew. The black she-cat leaped gracefully over the bush and walked over to them. "I needed to warn you, Treestar sent out another patrol near here."

"Thank you, Hazelpaw!" Ashpaw touched noses with her friend. "Palepaw, Hazelpaw already knows. I hope you don't mind."

Palepaw got out of his fighting stance, but the fur on his back stayed up slightly. "It's fine. But you need to leave." Palepaw walked back to her and rubbed his body against hers as he passed. Ashpaw purred at him and grazed his tail with hers.

"You guys are so cute together," Hazelpaw squealed.

"Oh, stop it." Ashpaw flushed. "Let's get home, quick."


	4. Two New Threats

**AN:** Long time no update! So sorry!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Thanks for helping me out," Ashpaw said as she and Hazelpaw padded through the forest.

"No problem," Hazelpaw replied. "I also caught some fresh-kill, so you had an excuse for leaving."

"You're the best, Hazelpaw!" Ashpaw purred, licking her friend's ear. "How did you get away from camp?"

"I told Crookedtail that I was going to join the patrol," Hazelpaw laughed. "He's so mouse-brained, he'd believe me if I told him badgers could fly."

"Not really," Ashpaw pointed out, but she laughed anyway.

They tracked down the buried fresh-kill and carried it back, but luckily no one was suspicious. Firestorm found her soon after she and Hazelpaw laid the fresh-kill in the pile.

"Nice work!" he praised Ashpaw.

"It wasn't all me," she replied shyly, regretting taking any credit from her friend. "Most of it was Hazelpaw."

"Was it?" Firestorm commented, his blue eyes sparkling in admiration. "I'll definitely talk to Crookedtail about this." Hazelpaw gasped in disbelief when Firestorm had left.

"Maybe I'll get my assessment!" she gushed. "Then I'll be a warrior!"

"That's great!" Ashpaw squealed, then added on a lower tone, "Palepaw just had his assessment. Maybe next time I see him he'll be a warrior!" Hazelpaw shrugged and nodded, then the two apprentices went off to their den.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You did very well on your assessment," Palepaw's mentor, Owltalon, informed the senior apprentice. The tabby she-cat's green eyes sparkled. "Dreamstar's agreed to hold your ceremony in a few days."

"Really?" Palepaw exclaimed. Things couldn't get better for him. Not only was he in love with the most wonderful she-cat, but he was going to be a warrior! If only he could tell Ashpaw!

Palepaw sighed as he exited CaveClan's camp. He looked into the river, absently swiping at the waves that splashed up against the shore. He wished he and Ashpaw weren't from different Clans. If only he had someone who he could share his secret with, so he didn't feel so badly….

Then it hit him. Swallowpaw! The bumbling black-and-white she-cat had been his friend since they were kits. He could trust her with his secret.

"Palepaw?" he heard. What luck! Swallowpaw was standing at the entrance to the cave, puzzlement shining in her gray eyes. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure!" he mewed. "I just wanted to talk with you, too."

"R-Really?" she stuttered happily. She raced over to him by the river. "What is it?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone at first," he admitted, Swallowpaw nodding as he spoke. "But, I decided I'd tell you since we've been friends for so long. I have a secret, and you can't tell anyone."

Swallowpaw look confused for a moment, then nodded. "Sure thing, Palepaw," she breathed in her soft voice.

"Alright…" he took a breath. "I… I'm in love with…" Swallowpaw's eyes widened. "…a she-cat from ForestClan," he confessed quietly. Swallowpaw didn't move for a few heartbeats, her eyes still wide. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked pleadingly.

"Of course not, Palepaw," she said brightly, her eyes shining again.

"Thanks!" Palepaw mewed in relief. He was glad his friend understood. He touched noses with her before heading back into the camp.

"A ForestClan cat?" Swallowpaw asked the river, sorrow pouring out from her. "I… I thought he loved me. We've been friends forever, he's been so kind to me, and…" A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "But…" she thought, pricking her ears in excitement. "He's not allowed to be with her! If I keep with him during Gatherings, he'll never be able to see her again!"

Palepaw, oblivious to his friend's true feelings, was happily parading around the apprentice's den. "I can't wait to be a warrior!" he purred.

"Hey Palepaw," came a teasing mew. Palepaw turned to see his father, Sunbeam, entering the den. "What was that about with Swallowpaw?"

Palepaw stopped and stared at him. What was he supposed to say? "It was nothing," he replied coolly.

"Fine, I know you won't want to confess," he teased.

"What's there to confess?" Palepaw retorted.

"He's right," piped up another apprentice, Tumblepaw. "It's so obvious."

"What is?" Palepaw demanded, afraid they'd found out about Ashpaw.

Sunbeam and Tumblepaw shared a conspiratorial look, then said together, "You're in love with Swallowpaw!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashpaw crouched low to the ground, trying to silent circle the mouse and keep downwind. She stepped forward as lightly as possible, her paws not even making a sound as she moved. The mouse continued to sit there. Suddenly, Ashpaw leapt forward and caught its tail under her paw, biting its neck and killing it.

She heard a flutter of wings as a large bird landed not too far away. Oh no! she thought, peering through the bushes. It was a hawk! That bird could carry away a kit. She had to stop it before it had a chance.

With as much stealth she could muster in her haste, she crept up to the hawk. Then, a flash of red, and the hawk died, blood spilling out from a slash in its neck. Ashpaw's eyes widened when she saw what had killed it; a fox!

**AN:** Ooh, cliffy. Sorry for the short chapter. Please join my submit-a-cat! (And yes, I've been told it's against the rules, but it's NOT a roleplay, okay?) I'll be filling in all parts and choosing the main characters Dec. 30th so I can start writing, so hurry up while there are still some openings! Also, suggestions for Palepaw and Hazelpaw's warrior names will be accepted!


	5. New Warriors

Ashpaw froze as a gentle breeze blew over her. It was carrying her scent straight to the fox! The fox stopped eating the hawk for a moment, lifting its blood and feather-covered muzzle to smell the air. It turned its black eyes and stared directly at her.

Ashpaw didn't move. She didn't know whether to run and risk setting the fox after her, or not move and risk being clawed, or eaten. When the fox began growling threateningly, baring its long, crimson-stained fangs, Ashpaw decided to run.

She bolted off towards Sparkling Gorge, hoping to lure the fox away from camp. The instant she ran, the fox lunged after her, bark and growling. Ashpaw could feel its hot breath on her tail more than once. She was yowling in terror, running so fast she was afraid she'd fall over. She'd surely be crowfood then – or, foxfood, rather.

The fox was equally as skilled in weaving through the dense forest as the apprentice, so Ashpaw had to keep up her pace. Her lungs were tiring and her paws felt as though they were on fire. But the fox's snarling from behind kept her running.

She and the fox broke free from the underbrush and landed in the clearing by Crossing Rock. Ashpaw turned shakily to look at the fox. She had run out of ideas. The fox's long red fur bristled as it stalked up to her, licking the hawk's blood off its muzzle. Ashpaw was terrified. There was no way she could take on a fox!

The rushing of the river beneath her gave her an idea.

"Hey, mouse-brain!" she taunted. The fox watched her as she backed up onto Crossing Rock. She began hopping around. "Come get me! Tasty cat!" The fox charged at her, growling ferociously. She crouched down as it came towards her. When it leapt at her, jaws wide open and teeth glittering, she dove under its belly. The fox turned in the air, but its back paws missed the edge of Crossing Rock. Ashpaw watched as it tried to clamber up with its front paws.

She clawed at the fox's massive paws. It barked in pain fell down, into the fast river below.

"Ashpaw!" yowled a voice. Firestorm broke through the underbrush and ran over to her, licking his apprentice with relief. "I'd lost track of you… I was assessing you, but I wasn't focused, and you disappeared…" He took a shaky breath, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Then I followed the fox's scent and I saw you… I've never seen any apprentice take on a full-grown fox!"

"I was just trying to protect my Clan," Ashpaw replied modestly.

"I will definitely tell Treestar!" Firestorm promised, then mentor and apprentice raced back to the camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mistflower was laying in the warriors den, taking a small nap after eating. She had already went out on a hunting patrol and decided to get some rest.

But when she opened her eyes again, she found herself once more in StarClan's territory.

"Amberstorm!" Mistflower exclaimed when the golden form of her grandmother materialized. "Why am I here again? Is the prophecy about to be fulfilled?"

"Not yet," Amberstorm purred. "But it will be soon. Stay close to the cat with the tail of ash, all of your family, or you will lose each other forever." Amberstorm's golden eyes were hard and serious.

"Why can't you tell me what to do instead of dropping some twisted hints?" Mistflower hissed, her fur bristling.

Amberstorm purred. "So that you may find out for yourself." Mistflower let the fur on her back fall. "Great change is coming," Amberstorm continued as she began to fade away. "Stay close to the cat with the tail of ash…"

"Mistflower…" came Maplestream's voice. Mistflower's eyes flew open. She was back in the warriors den. Maplestream's eyes were shining. "Come on!" he said. "Our kits are being made warriors!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Treestar decided to hold both Ashpaw and Hazelpaw's ceremonies at the same time. The cats of ForestClan were gathered around Council Rock, Mistflower and Raintail seated in front, purring to each other in delight. Their daughters were becoming warriors.

Sunpaw, Pantherpaw and Darkpaw had also passed their assessments, and Treestar was also going to give them their warrior names. Mistflower couldn't be more proud; all four of her kits were becoming warriors. But her dream kept coming back into her mind. Tail of ash? No cat had a tail made of ash. Why were StarClan cats so mysterious? Did they have nothing better to do in StarClan than make up prophecies and give you little hints along the way?

"Cats of ForestClan," Treestar announced, standing proudly on Council Rock. Ashpaw, Darkpaw, Pantherpaw, Sunpaw and Hazelpaw were sitting beneath it, all chattering excitedly. Sunpaw was slumping slightly, almost dozing off. Ashpaw was nervously curling her tail. Pantherpaw was nearly bouncing off the ground. Darkpaw was just as excited as her sandy-colored sister. Hazelpaw sat up straight and proud.

"The time has come for these apprentices to become warriors," Treestar continued. She padded to the edge of Council Rock, daintily leaping off and landing before the five apprentices. "I, Treestar, leader of ForestClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Treestar took a small breath before continuing, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," the five apprentices chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Treestar padded over to Hazelpaw at the end. "From this moment on you will be known as Hazeleye. StarClan honors your energy and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Treestar rested her muzzle on Hazeleye's head as the new warrior licked her shoulder. Treestar moved to Darkpaw. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Darkear. StarClan honors your courage and cunningness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Mistflower remembered the cat she had named Darkear after, Ashenstripe's medicine cat apprentice friend, Darkpaw, who had been killed by the former rouges. She saw a lot of the StarClan apprentice in her daughter.

"Pantherpaw," Treestar mewed, moving along the row. "From this moment on you will be known as Panthertip. StarClan honors your stamina and eagerness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Once Treestar removed her muzzle from Panthertip's head, she moved on to Sunpaw.

"From this moment on, Sunpaw, you will be known as Sunstrike. StarClan honors your strength and agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Ashpaw purred to herself quietly. Although her brother was strong and swift, he was very lazy. He would make a great warrior, though.

Ashpaw's breath caught in her throat when she realized it was her turn. She looked up to Treestar when the brown tabby leader stood before her. "Ashpaw," Treestar said, and Ashpaw curled her tail in excitement. "From this moment on, you will be known as Ashtail. StarClan honors your compassion and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Ashtail licked Treestar's shoulder when the she-cat rested her muzzle on her head.

"Hazeleye! Darkear! Panthertip! Sunstrike! Ashtail!" chanted the Clan. Ashtail looked over happily at them. Her mother's eyes were shining as she called her kits' new names, but Mistflower also had another expression… one Ashtail couldn't make out. Confusion? No, understanding. Shock, almost.

"These new warriors will sit vigil tonight," Treestar declared, before turning back into her den. Ebonycloud followed, as did Ashenstripe. Ashtail's aunt would be retiring soon, even though she was still young. Burntleaf was ready to become the medicine cat, and she would soon take an apprentice. The five new warriors set off to sit vigil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Palestripe! Sparrowsong!" chanted the cats of CaveClan. Palestripe sat up proudly. He was a warrior. He couldn't wait to tell Ashpaw! He and Sparrowsong walked out of the cave, sitting on the riverbanks as their vigil. From down in the gorge they couldn't see the sunset, but Palestripe knew it was beautiful as ever.

It was late in the night when Palestripe heard noises above the gorge. Palestripe didn't think anything of it until the faintest trace of Ashpaw floated down to him. He looked up suddenly, but Sparrowsong didn't seem to notice. She walked along the banks meaningfully, watching the border intently. Palestripe, thankful for the absence of the moon, slipped away and leapt over the rocks, climbing urgently up the slope that led to South Forest, ForestClan's territory.

Ashtail turned her head in surprise as Palestripe ran over to her. She didn't expect Palepaw to be here. She wished she could tell him about her ceremony, but she wasn't allowed to speak. She was grateful that she was alone, and that none of the other warriors sitting vigil had accompanied her in her pacing.

Palestripe pressed himself against her happily, suppressing his purr. She rubbed against him in return, curling her bushy tail around his. Even though they couldn't say anything, nothing had to be said. They just enjoyed their brief moment with each other. Ashtail drew her tongue over his ear as he nuzzled her neck. Palestripe wished he could stay longer, but Sparrowsong would no doubt find out he was gone, even for this brief minute.

He pressed his nose against Ashtail's cheek, and she licked his shoulder. They held their tails together for a moment longer before Palestripe ran off, back to his camp. Ashtail's heart nearly felt like exploding.

Palestripe returned as soon as he could, hoping not to raise Sparrowsong's suspicion. She looked over and saw Palestripe's golden eyes shining slightly in the starlight reflected from the river. Satisfied, she sat back down and watched the river flowing gently before her. She tapped the surface of the darkened river, watching as the ripples distorted the mirrored image of the starry sky. Palestripe slipped into the river silently, trying to wash Ashtail's scent off of him. He slipped out quickly, shaking the water off his pelt and sitting on a rock in the center of the river.

He looked up at the slope where he'd come, and saw a quick flash of movement. Ashtail's scent faded to nothing, and Palestripe knew she'd gone. His heart hammered in his chest and he let out an inaudible sigh. He loved Ashtail, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Half of him, his mind, was arguing about how it was against the warrior code, but the other half, his heart, didn't care. He closed his eyes and saw Ashtail's lithe figure, her bushy, red-tipped tail swishing as she ran. Her stunning amber eyes shimmering like the sun reflected off of the river….

I've gone soft, Palestripe announced to himself. I've turned into a mouse-brain padding stupidly after a cat I can't ever have. Sleep overcame him suddenly, even though he wasn't tired.

He was in a grassy area. The grass beneath him was cold, but not so much that his paws were frozen. He looked around, but there was no one. The plain he was in seemed to stretch on forever. The stars above him arranged themselves into a pattern, and starry-pelted cats leapt down from the sky.

"Welcome, Palestripe," purred one of them, a fiery-colored she-cat. "My name is Sun. I am your grandmother." Palestripe, keeping his vigil, didn't ask the questions heavy on his tongue. "StarClan allows you to speak while in their territory," Sun assured him, amusement glinting in her sky-blue eyes.

"Why am I here?" he mewed, sounding like a scared kit rather than a new warrior.

"Stay close to the cat with the tail of ash, for she is the one," was all that Sun said before vanishing. Palestripe opened his eyes suddenly. He was still seated on the rock in the river. He looked up. The orange tint of dawn was creeping into the sky, and the stars were disappearing. He ran urgently back to where Sparrowsong was.

Back in ForestClan, Mistflower's mind was still restless as she lay in the warriors den, Maplestream curled up comfortable around her. She watched the dawn absently. What does StarClan want with my daughter? she asked silently. But no answer came. Stay close to Ashtail… what did it mean? Mistflower sighed. Exactly what it said. She and Maplestream had to stay with Ashtail. But why? And when?

**Big important AN:** I'm sure you've read my complaint on my profile about Spottedleaf and Fireheart. If you have, then you might've thought, "Why did Niah make Ashtail and Palestripe fall in love when they met for one minute?" If not, then you probably are now. I understand now how the Erins felt too with Fireheart's crush; writing takes a lot longer than reading. You know that. But when you're writing, the scene you're writing seems to go on longer than when you just read it.

What I'm trying to say is, it feels like the scenes are longer when I'm writing them. As I write them it feels well-timed, but when I read over them it only takes one minute. So I apologize greatly. This story is going way too fast xP


	6. ForestClan cats

**Here's how it works: **I'm excepting plot ideas. PM me with whatever you want to happen next to make this story less romantic and more… story-like. You can choose pairings, pick disasters and who dies and whatnot, something that triggers a battle between two (or even all of the) Clans. Anything.

And now to randomly post the cats of ForestClan so I actually know who's in it. Great StarClan, there's a lot of cats!

**Leader:** Treestar –brown tabby she-cat; friendly at times, but often times her mood changes during the situation.

**Deputy:** Ebonycloud – black tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Windpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Ashenstripe: Dark gray she-cat with black stripes Apprentice: Burntleaf

**Warriors: **

Winterheart – gray tom with a white underbelly Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Silverclaw – black she-cat with a white, arrow-like mark on her back Apprentice: Rockpaw

Copperstreak – orange tom with golden eyes Apprentice: Barkpaw

Shadowstripe – gray tom with black tabby stripes; was once a rouge Apprentice: Snowpaw

Crookedtail – fluffy gray tom with a broken tail; was a rouge

Owlwing – ginger pelt with brown spots Apprentice: Fogpaw

Skyfang – gray tom with sky blue eyes Apprentice: Patchpaw

Flamefrost – fiery calico she-cat Apprentice: Dustpaw

Leafsong – calico tom with green eyes Apprentice: Emberpaw

Featherflight – dusty tabby she-cat with little faith in StarClan

Firestorm – orange tom with blue eyes

Raintail – blue and black she-cat

Nightfang – blue and black tom

Pebblefur – gray tom with black spots; was once a CaveClan cat

Tawnycoat – light brown she-cat with brown tabby stripes

Oceanwhisker – dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Ferneye – gray she-cat with green eyes

Crowpelt – black tom with green eyes

Duskcloud – black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Ashtail – dark gray she-cat with red tail and paw and a white arrow on her back

Sunstrike – lazy orange tom with a white arrow on his back

Darkear – black she-cat with a white arrow on her back

Panthertip – sandy-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Hazeleye – blue and black she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw – hyper gray she-cat

Barkpaw – brown tabby tom

Spottedpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw – mature and serious brown tom

Patchpaw – dark tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Emberpaw – she-cat with a faded orange pelt

Snowpaw – white tom with warm green eyes

Rockpaw – thin black she-cat

Fogpaw – dusty tabby tom with golden eyes

**Queens:**

Reedtalon – messy-haired brown tabby she-cat

Ivorywind – white she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Speckledmoon – ginger she-cat with brown spots

Streameye – light brown and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Gingerpelt – ginger she-cat with brown spots

Autumntip – calico she-cat with a quick temper

Blackfur –black tom; was once a rouge

Bristletail – black tom with a white arrow on his back; was once MountainClan's Bristlestar

Stonetalon – gray tom with black spots; former CaveClan deputy

Frostfire - beautiful white she-cat with sky blue eyes


	7. Who will tell the truth?

**AN:** DAMN. I had Sparrowsong's name as Swallowpaw! ARGH! It's amazing how easily I forget. Bear with me, pretend she always was Sparrowpaw. Seriously, SWALLOWpaw, what was I thing?

Ashtail spent the rest of her vigil cursing herself. She was on her vigil after being made a warrior, a warrior who had to defend her Clan from other Clan cats, and she had met with one of them! Not just that, she loved him! She let her tail drag as she made her way back to camp. Dawn was breaking when she returned, and luckily only Hazeleye knew she was gone. Hazeleye gave Ashtail a conspiratorial grin, but Ashtail saw disappointment flicker in her friend's eyes.

Ashtail might have to meet Palepaw in battle, so she couldn't be loyal to her Clan and to him. She always thought her warrior vigil would be exciting and emotional. It sure was, but not the way she'd hoped. Ashtail looked at the rising sun thoughtfully, praying to StarClan that everything would turn out right in the end.

"You can talk now," Firestorm mewed humorously when Ashtail silently made her way to the fresh-kill pile. Ashtail, still saddened in thought, replied with a nod and picked up a mouse. "Is anything wrong?" her former mentor asked, worry lacing his mew.

"Nothing," she said shortly, sitting down farther away from him.

Firestorm gave her a parent-like look. "I may not be your father, but I know something's up, and if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"There's a tom…" she began, trying to be as vague as possible. "I really like him, but…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Is this the same one from last time?" Firestorm purred tauntingly. He was laughing at her. At her insecurity. Ashtail took a calming breath and mewed her agreement.

"And… things between us would be hard if we were together," she continued slowly. "But, it's my problem. Thank you for listening, though." She took her mouse hastily over towards the warrior's den.

"Hi, Ashp- um, Ashtail!" came the high-pitched mewl of Windpaw, the small daughter of Skyfang and Reedtalon.

"Hello Windpaw," Ashtail replied.

"What's it feel like, bein' a warrior now?" the hyper gray she-cat asked, bounding over beside her. Windpaw's brown eyes were shining with anticipation, so much that it caused Ashtail to laugh.

"Feels the same as when I was an apprentice," she replied, then hastily mewed when she saw the sadness in the apprentice's eyes, "but I still feel proud that I've worked hard to become a warrior." Not that I deserve it, she thought, wincing slightly.

"Um, okay," Windpaw mumbled, looking at Ashtail in confusion. She raced off with the same energy her mother had, almost running into Shimmerfrost. The white she-cat purred in amusement and stepped out of Windpaw's way.

"Hyper one, isn't she?" Shimmerfrost mewed. Shimmerfrost and her sister Dapplesoul were the two kits of Frostfire and Shadowstripe. Shimmerfrost had her mother's shocking blue eyes, while Dapplesoul had her father's yellow eyes. Dapplesoul's pelt had a few gray splotches, as well as nearly-invisible tabby stripes. Shimmerfrost looked just like her mother, with long white haired that shone no matter how messy it was. Both were just as beautiful as Frostfire and Ivorywind, and it unnerved Ashtail to be around any of them.

Ashtail replied with a nod. Shimmerfrost, a bit put back at Ashtail's act of unfriendliness, swished her long tail as she walked away. Used to the cats all begging to talk to you? Ashtail sent to her retreating white form. Not that Shimmerfrost was full of herself, in fact, Shimmerfrost was one of the nicest cats in the Clan, but Ashtail felt she looked bad compared to her cousin. If Palestripe knew Shimmerfrost, or any other cat much prettier than me, he would surely forget about me, Ashtail thought sadly. Everything always came back to him.

She had to set her mind straight. She had to chose then: continue meeting Palestripe, the tom she loved, and risk being a traitor to her Clan, or live her life loyally and alone.

But her thoughts were interrupted when yowls arose from the camp entrance. Ashtail and the rest of the Clan turned as Nightfang, Copperstreak and Shadowstripe raced into the camp. Ashtail recognized them as the sunhigh patrol, but wasn't Treestar leading them?

"Treestar's injured!" Nightfang cried. "She's losing a life! Someone get Ashenstripe!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Palestripe returned to camp when the tip of the sun was visible over the gorge's walls. Sparrowsong trotted happily beside him as they made their way into the giant cave that was their camp. Palestripe was busy thinking about his encounter with Sun, the cat who claimed to be his grandmother. How was she? Then it hit him: Copperstreak, Stonetalon's son from ForestClan. Sun must have been Copperstreak's mother, and Stonetalon's first mate.

"Welcome back, brave warrior," Sunbeam mewed as his son returned from vigil.

"Thanks," Palestripe murmured absently. Sunbeam gave him a confused look, then turned to look at Sparrowsong. Palestripe's fur bristled. Did his father still think he liked her? Palestripe wished his relationship with Ashpaw wasn't forbidden. Though they'd only been together for a short time, he felt like he'd loved her his whole life. But it WAS forbidden… he was starting to feel the weight of the problem.

He decided he would consult his insecurity with Sparrowsong. He found his friend curled up by the Clearing. The sunlight filtering in caught her fur just so that it seemed to be glowing. He could see why people thought he loved her, but if only he could tell them the truth! Sparrowsong met his vacant gaze shyly, mistaking his brooding for him staring at her.

"Yes, Palestripe?" she asked, licking her forepaw and running it over her ear. Palestripe snapped back to reality.

"Can we talk for a bit?" he asked urgently. Sparrowsong nodded, and Palestripe lay down beside her as the two friends shared tongues. "I need some advice," he said between licks. "I really love Ashpaw-" Sparrowsong tensed up- "but I just… I feel like a traitor. I know that… I'm not… I just don't know what to do." He flicked his ear irritably.

"You don't want to be a traitor, now do you?" Sparrowsong mewed decisively. Palestripe shook his head. "But you do love her?"

"I know I'm not supposed to, and it's wrong, and against the warrior code," Palestripe sputtered. "But my heart…" Palestripe stopped the sappy words as they came from his mouth. "Never mind."

"No, I want to help," Sparrowsong said gently. "You need to think it over." She gave a sly grin when Palestripe was busy licking her shoulder. "Which means more to you- her, or you Clan?"

"Dreamstar!" came a yowl. The two cats stopped sharing tongues and looked up as Cloudfoot, the Clan deputy, raced into camp, his long white fur matted down with dried blood and fire in his eyes. "I've been attacked by the wretched ForestClan leader!"

Short chapter, but trust me, in the next one things will get exciting. Will Treestar lose a life? How many does she have left? What really happened? Who should be believed? Why am I asking you, you don't know! Plot suggestions still available, just PM me.


	8. Battle

Ashtail ran with her aunt and Burntleaf to where Copperstreak and Nightfang were bringing in Treestar's body. The tabby leader's breathing was labored, deep claw marks gushing blood from her sides. Ashtail had never been into a real battle before, and she was scared.

"There's no time to bring her to the den," Burntleaf observed, mostly trying to hide their dying leader from the Clan that was gathered around her tattered body, "maybe I could get-"

"There's nothing we can do for her," Ashenstripe mewed solemnly. "She is losing her life. We can only wait."

"Can't we at least get some poppy seeds to ease some of the pain?" Burntleaf asked desperately, but was cut off from a horrible, hoarse gasp from Treestar. The ForestClan leader's body jolted in pain, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in a silent yowl. Then she fell motionless.

Many cats cried out. Ashtail felt like she would be sick. If Treestar had only one life, she would be gone… in fact, she would have been gone long ago. If Ashtail was counting correctly, Treestar had seven lives remaining.

"Take her to her den," Ebonycloud ordered Owlwing and Blackfur. The two strong toms lifted Treestar onto their backs and hastily took her to Council Rock, Ashenstripe and Burntleaf not far behind. Ebonycloud sent out a patrol with Shadowstripe to check the place where Treestar had been found, and told the Clan to relax but stay alert.

"I wonder what happened?" Ashtail heard her grandmother Silverclaw breath to her mate, Winterheart. Ashtail did, too. As quietly as she could, she slipped through the mass of dispersing cats up to Council Rock, climbing as silently as she could and pressing against the wall by the entrance.

Ashenstripe and Ebonycloud were speaking in serious whispers, when a gasp rang out. Treestar had returned.

"You've lost a life," Ashenstripe explained.

"I know," Ashtail heard a disgruntled Treestar hiss. "I was attacked while patrolling the clearing by Sparkling Gorge. I'd scented CaveClan mixed in with ForestClan."

Ashtail's heart nearly stopped. Did Treestar suspect that an inter-Clan affair was going on? She sent a prayer to StarClan. "Then that blasted Cloudfoot attacked me," Treestar went on," and I knew the scent must have been his. He must have tried attacking one of our warriors!"

"Certainly not," Ebonycloud said, "It could only have been one of the patrol members; they were the only ones outside of camp."

"The scent was a bit stale…" Treestar admitted.

"Tell us what happened with Cloudfoot!" Ashenstripe pressed. Ashtail looked around, making sure no one saw her, nut luckily the shadow from the rock hid her well.

"I was checking the scent out," Treestar explained, and once again Ashtail begged her not to have identified it, "when I saw Cloudfoot. I asked him why he was here…"

"Then he attacked you?" Burntleaf asked.

"No," Treestar said, "he said he was following the same scent I was. He suspected one of his Clanmates was having an affair with one of us." Ashtail's heart probably did stop then, because she gasped quickly for air. Luckily she had turned away from the den, and no one inside heard her. "I told him that ForestClan was loyal to the warrior code, and none of us would ever do such a thing." Guilt ripped at Ashtail's heart.

"And _then_ he attacked you?" Burntleaf asked once more.

"Yes," Treestar replied, irritated. "And then I woke up here."

There was a long pause. "What should we do about this?" Ebonycloud asked. Ashtail leaned in closer.

"He attacked me for no reason," Treestar's snarl came from the den, "but we cannot hold a pointless battle. We will discuss this with Dreamstar at the next Gathering. Ashenstripe, Burntleaf, you are dismissed." Ashtail raced away before either medicine cat came out and found her. Now it was more urgent than ever to decide.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I had scented ForestClan on the ledge above by their territory," Cloudfoot growled, Larkwing tending to his injuries. Dreamstar was seated before him, her tail lashing furiously and her eyes flaming. Palestripe knew to keep his distance. "When I went to check it out, I found Treestar over our border. She claimed to be following a scent from out Clan, but none of us have been in that area for a while." None that you know of, Palestripe thought with sadness.

"So she thinks she can just waltz into our territory following our scent?" called a cat from the crowd gathered around Cloudfoot.

"Of course our scent was there," piped up a she-cat, "It's OUR territory."

"She asked me what I was doing here," Cloudfoot snorted with disgust. "I told her this was our territory, and I had a right to be there. Then she attacked me!" Several cats made angered noises.

Dreamstar hissed. "They're trying to invade! It won't be long until they come down here and try and drive us out!"

Palestripe was horrified. The cats were yowling things, like "Let's get them!" Were they going to have a battle with ForestClan?

Palestripe abandoned Sparrowsong's side and raced up towards Dreamstar just as she yowled, "CaveClan, we must attack!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tawnycoat was the first to scent the on-coming CaveClan warriors. "It's CaveClan!" she yowled, running into camp. "Their coming! It's all warriors, they're going to attack!" Though still weary from her recovery, Treestar got the Clan ready for battle. The elders, queens and kits were safe up in Treestar's den.

"Not me," Bristletail had said when Ebonycloud tried to get him to safety. "I'm fighting with you all." So now the old cat stood, his eyes gleaming just as any of the young warriors' around him.

"Dreamstar," Treestar greeted the tortoiseshell leader coldly. "Why have you come?" Ashtail stared out in fear at the mass of cats, and for the third time that day Ashtail thought her heart would give out as she spotted Palestripe. He peered around a thin black and white she-cat, whose fur was bristling as she scanned the ForestClan cats assembled.

"You know very well why," Dreamstar growled, the anger in her voice enough to send a weak cat fleeing. "CaveClan, attack!" And with that, the two Clans plunged into battle.

Ashtail panicked, looking around in the mess of fur and claws. She jolted when a cat landed on her back, sinking its claws into her sides. Biting back a cry, Ashtail faked a roll. The cat leaped off like she expected. While the cat was off guard, Ashtail lashed out at his muzzle and caught his nose. The cat yowled in pain, but leaped back at her.

Ashtail fell onto her back and caught the larger warrior with her outstretched legs. The cat, too confused to fight back, was flung helplessly onto the ground. Ashtail pinned him down, biting at his ear. The tom cried for mercy, and ran off, tail between his legs.

The young warrior whipped around, ready to take on another opponent. She saw her Clan bravely battling around her, and it gave her energy. She jumped back into the fray, landing on another cat's back. Only when the cat turned to her did she notice it was Palestripe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ashpaw!" Palestripe yelped. The gray she-cat leapt off of him, her yes wide.

"I'm Ashtail now," she murmured. She wanted to go up to him, press her muzzle into his sandy fur and forget about the battle, but she couldn't.

"And I'm Palestripe." Palestripe wished they could celebrate their warrior names, but they were in the middle of a fight.

Sparrowsong, throw back by Duskcloud, looked around wildly for Palestripe. Then she saw him, and to her shock she saw a pretty gray she-cat before him. And they were talking. That was the cat! The cat that stole Palestripe's heart! Sparrowsong hissed, but went back to her fight with Duskcloud. She couldn't waste time being jealous. She would deal with the ForestClan cat later.

"I don't want-" Ashtail was cut off by her mother's cry. She turned around, fearful that her mother was hurt. But her mother stood shakily, bent over a gray cat's body. Winterheart. The yowling of her mother felt like a claw through her heart. Silverclaw was curled up beside his body, her pelt shaking in silent cries.

Palestripe, unaware of what was going on, left Ashtail as casually as possible to avoid suspicion. He ran towards where Winterheart was, hoping to find a way out. Ashtail followed him, unable to move with shock. Then she saw something; a large tom, his pelt the same as Palestripe's. Sunbeam, Palestripe's father. He was looking over at Winterheart's body, guilt in his eyes.

Silverclaw looked up suddenly, meeting Palestripe's gaze. Rage was flaring her icy blue eyes as she mistook Palestripe for the cat who killed Winterheart. "You murderer!" she yowled, leaping at him with renewed fury. Palestripe did not know who Silverclaw was, so he did not hold back when he fought her. Ashtail jolted form her shock and raced to help Silverclaw.

Palestripe had Silverclaw's paw tightly in his jaws. The old black she-cat was crying in pain and anger. It was then that Ashtail made her decision. Ashtail leaped at Palestripe, knocking him over and pinning him down. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Crossing Rock," Ashtail whispered. "Moonhigh." Then she got off of him and ran back to her grandmother, who has limped back to Winterheart's side.

"CaveClan, retreat!" came the yowl of Dreamstar. Ashtail was almost trampled by the fleeing cats. Palestripe and his black and white friend were the last, Palestripe looking with a hurt expression, and the she-cat looking at her in hatred. Then CaveClan disappeared into the bushes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Winterheart was buried right after the battle, but Silverclaw was still in Ashenstripe's den. Burntleaf told Ashtail that her mother's leg looked really bad. She would have to retire to the elder's den, for she would now have a limp.

Barkpaw, Reedtalon's son, was hurt badly. He lay in a fitful sleep in the medicine cat's den as well, Reedtalon fussing over him until Ashenstripe couldn't bear it, and kicked her out of the den with the excuse that Silverclaw needed rest. But Ashenstripe's mother didn't sleep, instead gazed vacantly at the wall.

Hazeleye, a scratch along her side and teeth marks only on her shoulder, but otherwise okay, touched her nose to her friend's flank in relief. "That was horrible," she murmured, collapsing into her nest in the warrior's den. Ashtail was already in hers.

"I'm meeting Palestripe again tonight," she mewed.

"During your grandfather's vigil?" Hazeleye asked. "You're still going to see Palestripe?" But Ashtail had fallen asleep.

She woke herself before Moonhigh, the large den packed with sleeping warriors. It was then the size of her Clan hit her. But how would she get out with all these cats blocking the entrance? She carefully stepped around the sleeping cats, brushing her tail accidently on Leafsong's nose, but luckily he didn't stir.

After that, she was free. She ran out the entrance and made her way through the silver-streaked forest for a short while, the movement of other animals all around her. She even heard an owl hooting. When she reached Crossing Rock she saw Palestripe already there, his sandy pelt glowing white in the moonlight.

Palestripe raced up to meet her, purring, and pressed his body to hers. Ashtail pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Palestripe," she muttered. "Silverclaw's paw was injured, and now she has to retire to the elder's den."

"Was that the she-cat…?" he asked. Ashtail nodded.

"She's my grandmother."

"I didn't know," he replied softly, turning his eyes away from her. "But… is that why you came?"

"I've been thinking," she began, her heart aching with each word, "and I don't… we can't be together."

"I know, but that doesn't mean anything," Palestripe protested. "You need to break some rules every once in a while."

"No, what I mean is… I won't be seeing you anymore. We're through."

Palestripe's eye widened, and he began to sputter out incoherent words. "No, Ashtail, please," he begged, his eyes shining with sorrow. "I love you."

Ashtail pressed her nose to his muzzle. "And I love you. But it won't work between us. We're from different Clans. Did you think we would be able to become mates and have kits?"

"I did," he admitted quietly. "I thought you loved me too."

"I just said I did!" Ashtail snapped. "Aren't you listening to what I'm saying?" Their was desperation in her voice.

"I hear you, I just don't want to believe it. This can't be it, Ashtail, we haven't been together for long at all… it hasn't been a moon yet."

"I'm sorry." Ashtail felt like bursting out into tears and pressing herself against him, but this is the way it had to be. She couldn't keep this up anymore.

"Ashtail…" Palestripe whimpered as the she-cat turned to leave. "Don't go…" But she ignored his protests as she ran into the shadowy forest.

**AN:** Oh dear! Will they get back together, or will Sparrowsong snatch Palestripe up? Also, should Silverclaw have her last litter of kits by Winterheart? Cuz he's dead now, in case you didn't know. Oh Winterheart, your name was too non-Clanlike. The tribe has spoken. You will live on in our hearts.


	9. Once and for All

Ashtail…. How could this have happened? Palestripe stared at the bush Ashtail had disappeared behind. Why? She loved me. I loved her. Palestripe felt a growl rise in his throat, but he swallowed it bitterly. She couldn't ever know how much she hurt me, Palestripe decided. I don't care if I'm being stupid and mushy.

It did make Palestripe think, though. He was shocked at how much he missed her already, mostly because they hadn't been meeting for long at all. They had so much together… such a bright future… Palestripe knew it. It was a match made in StarClan.

"StarClan…" Palestripe whispered. _Stay close to the cat with the tail of ash. _"I tried…" he argued, "but we're from different Clans. If I was supposed to stay with her, she wouldn't be in another Clan." An idea hit him suddenly. Did StarClan want him to join ForestClan? Dazed and broken-hearted, Palestripe turned around and slipped into the light of the moon, his tail dragging.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashtail hated that she slept soundly that night, possibly better than she had ever since she'd met Palestripe. She hated herself for not missing him enough. She expected her brain to be whirring with the loss, that she would see him where ever she looked, but instead she felt relief. She wasn't a traitor to her Clan anymore. But the price she had to pay was too much for her.

Her paws had tugged at her as she had curled up once again in her nest. She wanted, with each step that she took away from Palestripe, to run back to him and bury her muzzle in his fur. But she forced herself to keep walking.

Now she awoke when the first rays of dawn slanted through the branches of the den. She stirred slightly, blinking her eyes open. The fiery light of the sun was gleaming on each drop of dew. Ashtail scampered out of the den. Why did she seem so happy? She hated how little this was affecting her. Did she not really love him after all? She thought of him, and how she would sit curled around him, breathing in his salty scent, sharing tongues under the guise of night. Her heart fluttered and her eyes watered, but she put on a straight face when Barkpaw appeared.

"Hi Ashtail," he muttered. He was as quiet as his father Skyfang, no matter how much he looked like his mother.

"Good morning," Ashtail replied as brightly as she could. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly at all," he replied. "Copperstreak assessed me not too long ago, and I'm afraid I didn't do well."

Ashtail touched her nose to the apprentice's ear. "I'm sure you did just fine," she prompted. Barkpaw nodded shyly and walked towards the fresh-kill pile.

Just then, Hazeleye came from behind. "Did you meet him?" she whispered.

Ashtail stared at her friend, her eyes narrowed with sorrow. "Yes," she muttered. "We won't see each other again."

"I'm sorry," Hazeleye mewed, pressing her pelt comfortingly against her friend's. "I know how much you cared for him."

Ashtail looked at the light in her eyes. "You must be familiar with it, then," she said jokingly.

Hazeleye flicked her tail nervously. "No," she sputtered, but Ashtail gave her a suspicious look. "OK, fine, but don't tell anyone," she said in a hushed tone, looking back into the den. "I don't know how you'll take this," she began. Ashtail's heart beat slower. Was she in a forbidden relationship as well? "because he's your brother after all."

Ashtail's jaw dropped, her amber eyes wide. "No way," she said a little too loud. Hazeleye urgently stuffed her tail into Ashtail's mouth. "Sorry," she said quieter, looking back into the den. There her fiery-pelted brother Sunstrike lay, snoring lightly. "Sunstrike?"

"Yeah…" Hazeleye whispered, signaling for them to get farther away from the den. The two sat down by the fresh-kill pile, where Barkpaw was already eating. "I've liked him for a while… but I really started liking him when we became warriors."

Barkpaw pricked his ears curiously, but didn't look up from his bird. Hazeleye shot a glance at him. "Let's go hunting," she suggested.

"Alright," Ashtail replied quietly. Maybe it would keep her mind off of the great loss dragging at her heart. Palestripe….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I can't believe it," Palestripe cried softly. "I don't. I don't want to… it can't be over between us."

Sparrowsong drew her tongue over his head slowly. "I'm sorry," she muttered, though she really wasn't. She couldn't be happier. She could catch him on the rebound. I know your pain, she thought. Of losing your love. "You'll find love again," she whispered. "In your own Clan. Someone who will make you happy, and not make you feel guilty."

"I won't look for anyone else ever," Palestripe hissed. "Ashtail will regret leaving me. I know it. She'll come back to me." Sparrowsong was a bit shaken at his determination.

"Look at the river," she instructed, pointing with her nose at the rushing river before them. Palestripe opened his golden eyes and looked without interest. "See the water? It flows on and on. The water leaves and goes somewhere else. That's what Ashtail is like. She's already gone." She felt Palestripe tense up, but continued, "You can't bring that water back, but more follows it. There are plenty of other she-cats out there for you…" She rubbed her head against his. "Like me."

Palestripe shot up, his fur bristling. "Sparrowsong, you're my friend," he meowed urgently. "I don't think of you like that."

"Why not?" she purred gently.

"Tell Cloudfoot I'm going hunting," he huffed, running over to the stepping stones.

Sparrowsong watched him as he climbed up to the forest floor above the gorge. "I can wait," she said firmly, smiling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashtail flicked her ears as she glided over the leafy ground. The leaves were starting to turn shades of red and brown, glinting like fire on the tree trunks. Some shriveled leaves had already fallen, and she made sure to avoid them. She spotted the bird pecking at a fallen leaf. Ashtail coiled her muscles and sprang forward, catching the fleeing bird in her mouth. It struggled, then fell limp.

"Nice catch," Hazeleye commented as she dropped her mouse. "I think we have enough. Let's-" She stopped and raised her tail in alarm. Both she-cats pricked their ears as a rustle came from behind. Afraid it was another fox, Ashtail began to hide behind a bsh. Then the hauntingly familiar smell came to her nose. She crept up to the bush in front of her and nosed through the browning leaves.

"Palestripe," she breathed, spotting the CaveClan tom stalking a mouse over the border. ForestClan did not own the clearing around the rim of Sparkling Gorge, giving the CaveClan cats some forest for mice and birds to be caught. Palestripe perked his ears up and all but forgot the mouse existed. He let it scamper away. He swung his head and saw Ashtail's head through the bush.

"Ashtail!" he cried, and it hurt her heart to hear the desperation in his voice. He toke an urgent step forward.

"Back off," Hazeleye warning, shoving her way through the bush. Ashtail followed Hazeleye and lay her tail on her friend's back.

"Ashtail, please, say you still don't want to be apart," Palestripe pleaded, ignoring Hazeleye's hiss and coming closer. Ashtail automatically took a step back.

"I meant what I said," she replied, her voice choked. "It won't work. We're from different Clans."

"Then run away with me!" he mewed, his voice hard. "I would do anything to be with you."

Ashtail's heart beat faster, and without meaning to she took a step closer, and didn't pull away when Palestripe touched his nose to hers. "I'm sorry, truly," she mumbled, her heart pounding in her ears. "But I can't feel loyal to my Clan when I'm with you."

A hiss from Hazeleye reminded Ashtail that her friend was right there. She turned to Hazeleye, walking to her. Palestripe stood his ground, but leaned closer to her. "I love you," he said.

"And I will always love you," Ashtail admitted, "but we can't be together."

Palestripe's fur bristled. "Who cares what we can and can't do?" he yelled. "Run away with me!"

"You aren't serious," Ashtail replied, her eyes wide. "You're mad."

"No, I'm in love." He hissed. "Ashtail, if you put your Clan over me…"

"I have to," Ashtail shot back. "It's StarClan's will." Palestripe thought about his dream.

"I've been having dreams from StarClan," he said, desperate. "They told me to stay close to the cat with the tail of ash."

Ashtail looked away. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying! Why can't you believe me? Don't you care about me enough? At ALL?"

This stopped Ashtail cold. Did she? She didn't feel as bad as she thought she would. She felt better knowing she wasn't a traitor. He swallowed the lump in her throat. "No." she whispered. "Not anymore." She signaled to Hazeleye for them to leave, and soon Palestripe was alone, shocked and furious.

"That must have been hard for you," Hazeleye commented. "I'm really sorry. I saw how much you meant to him, and how much he meant to you."

Ashtail scuffled her paws it the dirt. "My Clan means more to me," she said dryly.

"No, it doesn't," Hazeleye meowed. "I want you to be happy, and I know he makes you happy."

"I can't ever be happy if I'm a traitor!" Ashtail argued, her hackles rising. She lashed her tail.

"Then run away."

Ashtail looked at her friend incredulously. "You want me to run away?" she gasped. "I can't leave!"

"You can't be without him, though," Hazeleye countered. She shook a falling leaf off of her blue sheened black pelt. "But think about it before you say no." Ashtail did not speak as they took their fresh-kill back to camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Palestripe returned to camp without any fresh-kill, so he stopped and snagged a fish from the river. "I thought you went to the forest?" Owltalon asked, but Palestripe ignored her.

His mother caught him as he was returning to the warrior's den. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed. "You're stalking all over the place like an angry badger."

Palestripe looked away from her. "It doesn't matter, Sealilly," he spat. Without another word, he curled up in his mossy nest.

"Palestripe," came a soft voice. The tenderness in Sparrowsong's voice reminded him of Ashtail's when she had first said she loved him. "I heard you arguing with her."

"What, were you following me?" he demanded quietly.

"I was worried about you," she explained, laying down beside him with her flank pressed to his. "I followed you after a while. I heard enough."

"She doesn't love me anymore," Palestripe whimpered. "I didn't know how much I loved her until she left. It scares me, how much I care about her."

"Where's the calm, cool Palepaw I used to know?" Sparrowsong asked. "You'll be fine without her. You'll find someone new."

Palestripe knew she what she was hinting at. He wasn't sure if he cared for Sparrowsong the way she cared for him. But if Ashtail didn't care anymore… would she care if he loved someone else? If she got jealous, maybe she would come back to him! She would run away with him after all.

"You're right," he replied calmly, purring. He rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I may have had someone all along."

**AN:** Oh no! Will Ashtail fall for it? Will Ashtail fall for someone else? Will Palestripe really fall in love with Sparrowsong? Will Clinton win the primaries? Why do I ask so many questions?

**IMPORTANT NEWS: **

**A)** I need more plot ideas. I'm still pretty stumped. PM me right away and tell me what you want to see happen in this story.

**B)** If I were to make one episode of any of the chapters of any of the three White Arrow stories (TFH, FITM, and FOA) which story would it be? Cuz I might make one episode for YouTube of the one that everyone likes. Vote on the new poll which should appear on my profile… someday…. -- Once I get a winning story I will have y'all pick a chapter to do, then get voice actors and make the episode. So YAY.


	10. Twolegs

Hazeleye and Sunstrike were sharing tongues in the warriors den. Ashtail was hopeful for her friend to get together with him, but it made her think of Palestripe and what they could have had. Everywhere she looked, something reminded her of what could have been – Skyfang sitting beside his mate Reedtalon as she licked Barkpaw's fur, Ebonycloud and Ivorywind, basking comfortably together out in the final rays of sun before leaf-fall, Firestorm and Raintail eating together, and the purring of Hazeleye as Sunstrike no doubt told her a joke that wasn't relatively funny.

But even her grief wasn't as great as Silverclaw's. Ashtail saw her grandmother laying motionless in the elder's den, her icy blue eyes wide and empty, not taking in the walls of the elder's den. Her injured foreleg twitched and she winced. Burntleaf said the wounds were healed in her leg, but her heart would take longer to heal.

"I feel your pain," she whispered out loud, tearing her eyes away from the broken she-cat. Then a thought glimmered brightly in her mind. Run away. Should she take Hazeleye's advice and run away with Palestripe? Her heart hammered, but her thinking was interrupted when Windpaw landed on her back.

"Gotcha!" the gray apprentice boasted. Ashtail groaned inwardly, but purred in amusement.

"Nice work," she forced out, "I didn't notice you. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a warrior today."

"I AM becoming a warrior today!" Windpaw announced, releasing Ashtail and hopping in front of her. "Barkpaw too!" They both looked to see Barkpaw sitting patiently while Reedtalon cleaned him. Ashtail noticed that Windpaw's messy coat had been tamed, no doubt by her mother.

"That's great!" Ashtail purred, trying to sound happy. Windpaw's brown eyes shone.

"All cats gather below Council Rock for a Clan meeting!" Treestar called. The cats of ForestClan assembled themselves expectantly below Council Rock, muttering excitedly and looking at Windpaw and Barkpaw as the two seated themselves before Treestar.

"Copperstreak, Ebonycloud, do you deem your apprentices worthy of becoming warriors?" Treestar asked, emerging from her den. The two toms nodded. "Then I, Treestar, leader of ForestClan," the tabby leader meowed, and Ashtail saw Barkpaw tense up. She remembered her own warrior ceremony. "…call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clan at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," mewed Barkpaw and Windpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Treestar leapt down from Council Rock and padded up to Windpaw. "Windpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Windsong. StarClan honors your energy and stealth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan." Treestar rested her muzzle on Windsong's head, and the new warrior licked her shoulder respectfully. Then she turned to Barkpaw. "And from this moment on, you shall be know as Barkfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForestClan."

Once Barkfur had licked Treestar's shoulder, the tabby leader leapt back onto Council Rock and chanted with her Clan, "Windsong! Barkfur!" Ashtail flicked her ears when she noticed Barkfur looking directly at her. His eyes were shining and warm, just like Palestripe's look had been. Did Barkfur… like her?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Barkfur and Windsong had left for their vigil not long ago, and Ashtail couldn't shake the vision of Barkfur, looking at her lovingly. Now that Palestripe was out of her life… No, he isn't! part of her argued. Run away with him.

Or I could stay with Barkfur, Ashtail countered. She always admired him, how calm he was, and a great hunter. He was a bit too quiet… but he was one of the kindest cats Ashtail knew besides Shimmerfrost. Ashtail ducked into the warrior den, careful not to step on any cat's tail as she made her way to her nest. To her surprise, Hazeleye wasn't in hers; she saw the she-cat curled up beside Sunstrike. Ashtail purred quietly and lay down in her own nest. If she was with Palestripe, where ever he planned on going, she would have him with her while she slept. She could imagine his warm body around hers, and for a second she thought she could smell him. She looked up into the sky to see the half-moon through the cracks in the branches. There came a great clattering from outside, arousing many warriors. Surely all that racket couldn't be the medicine cats returning from Star Cave? Dapplesoul's fur bristled, and Panthertip began to creep out. Featherflight and Copperstreak, pressing their pelts together, followed warily.

Ashtail, and a newly awakened Hazeleye and Sunstrike, exited the den swiftly and saw Ashenstripe, Burntleaf, Windsong and Barkfur, standing in the center of camp.

"Two-legs!" Burntleaf yowled hoarsely, panting in terror. "They're at the Star Cave!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Larkwing returned to his own Clan, and Dreamstar, angry to have been awakened, was groggily sitting on the rock where her den was in the Clearing. "There were so many!" the tan medicine cat was remarking, his blue eyes wide. He was shaking from nose to tail-tip, and his fear-scent washed over every cat. "They made all sorts of loud noises with their monsters. The monsters were eating the Star Cave!"

"We can't stop them," Dreamstar growled reluctantly, and for once Palestripe heard no edge to her voice. Sparrowsong pressed against him, and Palestripe had to fight the urge to back away. He couldn't keep this up until the next Gathering. What if Sparrowsong took it too far and declared her as his mate, even before the Gathering? When he felt Sparrowsong shaking as well, he pressed his nose to her ear comfortingly.

"What if the two-legs come down the gorge, and attack our campsite?" Cloudfoot asked Dreamstar, climbing up to her side on the boulder.

The tortoise-shell cat closed her fierce eyes and leaned against the deputy's shoulder. "We'll have to leave," she murmured. A gasp arose from the assembled cats. Leave? But the mountain had always been their home. Where else was there to go?

"Should we wait or leave now?" asked a cat Palestripe recognized as Sealilly.

"I will discuss leaving with the other leaders at the Gathering," Dreamstar snapped.

"That's a half-moon away!" complained Tumblepaw, who was at the base of the rock. "What if it's too late?"

Dreamstar paused. "You have a point," she hissed. "At dawn, I will leave for ForestClan and speak to Treestar. Then we will both talk with Cragstar. If either cat has any sense, they'll leave with CaveClan."

"We can't leave!" Sparrowsong whimpered to Palestripe. Palestripe pressed his muzzle to her neck.

"Only if the two-legs are a problem," he muttered in her ear. "For now we should sleep."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The cats of ForestClan were awakened by a great explosion, and a tremor running through the ground. Many cats panicked – the elders, remembering the earthquake from when they were young, pressed against one another in the corner of their den.

"Ebonycloud!" Treestar called. Her deputy clambered up on shaky paws to her den. The explosion did not last long, but many cats were still stunned. Another explosion sounded, and the cats stared in horror in the direction of the Star Cave. A great plume of smoke rose like a tree above the treetops. A fire! But none like any the cats had seen before.

As if things couldn't have gotten weirder, cats from CaveClan began pouring into the ForestClan camp, eyes wide.

"What is the meaning of this?" Treestar demanded of Cloudfoot. The white deputy's amber eyes were as wide as moons, and for a moment he couldn't speak.

"The shaking…"he sputtered. "The ceiling of our camp gave way… Dreamstar is trapped under a rock! She's losing life after life!" Cloudfoot gasped as the vision no doubt played through his mind again. CaveClan cats yowled in grief. "We have no where to go!" Cloudfoot continued.

"Monster!" shrieked the high-pitched voice of Sandkit, the daughter of Speckledmoon. Sure enough, a gleaming monster rumbled past the camp, crushing trees as it went. The Clan cats scattered crazily towards Sparkling Gorge.

Ashtail, caught among the fleeing CaveClan, looked around wildly for Palestripe. She saw him and the white and black she-cat from before, their pelts brushing as they ran. Jealousy welled up in her throat. How could he change his mind so quickly? How could he just let her go after the enormous fuss he'd made over her? Ashtail hissed.

The cats frantically dashed through the forest, the monster not far behind. They broke free to Crossing Rock, shoving each other to get across first. Ashtail watched in horror as a CaveClan tom was knocked over the edge and swept away in the river below. With only a shout of "Tumblepaw!" the cats were on their way again. They met up with a confused MountainClan patrol, but the three cats couldn't stop any cat to get them to explain, so they followed the mob of fleeing cats.

"Treestar! Cloudfoot!" Cragstar hissed. The gray cat with white stripes stalked over to where the two cats stood, shaking and panting. "Would you care to explain what is going on here?"

"Two-legs!" Treestar panted.

"Dreamstar… gone…" Cloudfoot cried.

"Two-legs?" Blazonwing, the golden-furred deputy, echoed as he joined his leader. They were in the clearing of MountainClan's camp, with the MountainClan cats gathering curiously around the new arrivals.

"Perhaps I should explain," rasped a voice. Bristletail pushed through the huddled cats and stood before Cragstar, as proud as the old, disheveled cat could stand.

"B… Bristlestar?" Cragstar's eyes widened wider than Cloudfoot's had been. Cats of all Clans gasped and began murmuring loudly.

"Bristletail," he corrected. "The two-legs are at Star Cave, if your medicine cat has failed to inform you." Flickertail, too awed at the arrival of his old leader, did not speak. "They have brought their monsters, which, if I am correct, are eating the walls of the gorge. I must imagine that they will soon head this way."

"They must be after the shining rocks in Star Cave!" Flickertail, regaining his composure, mewed. "I remember once a two-leg was near Star Cave, and he found a loose one and began yowling and stopping around."

"Then they have no problem," Ashenstripe grumbled. "There are plenty in Star Cave."

"What should we do?" asked a MountainClan cat.

Cragstar looked at Bristletail, who lowered his head. "We must leave the mountain."

**AN:** Vote on my poll!


	11. Flight from the Mountain

The ForestClan cats returned to their camp to see it destroyed. Many cats yowled out, others were speechless. How could this have happened? Ashtail asked silently. She was losing so much, she couldn't bear it. She cast a sharp glance at Palestripe, the black and white she-cat trembling beside him as she lay her head on his shoulder. Jealousy clawed at her heart and her fur bristled slightly, but she turned away from him when he met her gaze.

"Where do we go now?" Ebonycloud breathed to his leader. Treestar stiffened up and looked around. There were deep crevices where the monster's black paws had been, pushing up the ground and flattening the shrubs around the camp. Even the rock from the elder's den, once propped against the camp's wall, had been knocked over and discarded carelessly. Treestar looked away, wincing.

"We'll leave the mountain, like Bristlestar said."

"Bristletail," the old cat mumbled. "I am no longer a leader."

"How many lives do you have left, if I may ask?" Ashtail inquired, padding up to her great-grandfather.

Bristletail purred in amusement. "Only one, kit. Remember last leaf-bare with the bad greencough? I lost my eighth life to it." Ashtail remembered how the elder had been deathly ill, then seemingly completely better the next day. Ashtail nodded.

"Can we go now?" Cloudfoot grumbled. "I want to check back on our camp."

"It's too dangerous," Treestar mewed flatly. "The two-legs could cause another explosion and trap us all."

"I have to get Dreamstar's body." Cloudfoot's eyes watered. "She… she deserves a proper burial."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Larkwing asked quietly.

Cloudfoot looked at him angrily, then his eyes softened. "She was going to retire," he admitted softly, "so that we could have kits together. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"It was a horrible way to go," Palestripe heard Sparrowsong mumble into his fur. She pulled her head away from him. "She lost all her lives because she couldn't get out from under that rock."

Palestripe touched his nose gently to Sparrowsong's ear in comfort, looking over her head at Ashtail. She glared at him fiercely and turned away again. He didn't know if his plan was working. He had to find out one thing, which could possibly change everything for his plan.

"Will the Clans stay separate when we find a new home?" Palestripe asked loudly. All the cats turned to look at him, and he shrunk slightly behind Sparrowsong.

"Of course," Cloudfoot growled, regaining his fierce composure. "We have always been separate Clans. We will stay that way."

"Actually," Bristletail rasped, purring slightly, "if I'm not mistaken, most CaveClan cats were from MountainClan."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Cloudfoot snapped.

"Show respect for a Clan leader," Cragstar hissed, but Bristletail put his bushy tail around his old friend's shoulders.

"I am not a Clan leader," he meowed, his voice serious. "I am merely an elder."

"We should leave," Treestar spoke up, climbing onto the displaced boulder from the elder's den. "For now all Clans will move together, but once we find a new home we will set up new boundaries." She looked around at the cats, daring any cat to challenge her.

"We should rest for a moment," Flickertail argued, padding up to the base of the rock. "Some of our elders and queens are tired."

"My paw aches," Silverclaw grumbled, lifting her injured leg in complaint.

"I'm tired!" Speckledmoon's kits chattered.

"Fine!" Treestar silenced them as their complaints grew. "We will rest for the night." She flicked her tail at the sun, already dipping lower behind the trees around them. "Then we will set out in the direction the sun rises, and leave the mountain."

"Where do you suppose we'll go?" Ashtail heard the soft voice of Barkfur. She looked at him, realizing his question was aimed at her.

"I don't know," Ashtail replied, then, when she was the anxiety in his blue eyes, she touched her nose gently to his muzzle and purred, "Wherever we'll go, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Warmth shone in his eyes as he blinked. "Thank you, Ashtail," he muttered. He gracefully turned around to seek out his sister Windsong, who was chatting nervously with their older sister Tawnycoat.

Night fell swiftly over the ruins of the ForestClan camp. Ashtail wearily lifted her head to find Barkfur pressed against her, sleeping peacefully. She shifted away gently and walked out of the small clearing they were sleeping in, which was once the warriors den, and found the spot where the CaveClan cats were gathered. She smelled Palestripe nearby.

She turned to search for Palestripe, and spotted him not more than a few fox-lengths away, sitting on the rock from the elder's den and staring at the half-moon. Ashtail instinctively began walking towards him. Then she remembered her anger at him and almost turned away, until she met his gaze. He was looking at her, the surprise in his eyes fading to longing, like when he had asked her to run away with him. She couldn't bring herself to look away. Her heart pounded in her chest and the familiar feeling of affection rose inside her.

His black and white friend lifted her head and followed his gaze, glaring at Ashtail. "Palestripe," she warned him in a threatening tone. He ignored her, so she rubbed up against him encouragingly. Palestripe backed away, his nerves on end. He couldn't keep this up! She would ruin his last chance with Ashtail.

"Sparrowsong, listen," he said sternly, "you're a good friend, but… I just don't feel that away about you."

"And I suppose you do feel that way about her?" She jabbed her muzzle in the direction of Ashtail, who was watching silently.

Palestripe looked back at Ashtail. Her amber eyes were shining hopefully in the moonlight. "Yes," he murmured. "So leave me alone." With that, he turned around and strode confidently over to Ashtail. She saw the same composed look in his eyes as the first time she'd met him. Without a word Palestripe buried his muzzle into Ashtail's fur, purring softly so as not to wake the Clans around them. Ashtail's heart leapt. She let go of all her doubts and worries for that moment, pressed against Palestripe, where she belonged.

They lay down together to share tongues. "Palestripe," she whispered in between licks, "I will run away with you. We'll find somewhere on this mountain to stay, leave the Clans to find their new home."

Palestripe purred louder, rubbing his head against hers. Ashtail wondered for the briefest time if she would be doing the right thing, but lulled by the rhythmic strokes of Palestripe's tongue against her fur, she fell asleep quickly.

She found herself, for the first time in a long time, in StarClan's territory. Only this time something was different; Palestripe was still pressed against her. "Palestripe, wake up," she hissed, prodding his side with her red forepaw.

"I'm awake!" he yowled, jolting up. "Oh, Ashtail, it's you." He looked around. "Why are we in StarClan's territory?"

"You've been here before?" Ashtail asked, surprised. But before Palestripe could explain, two glowing white silhouettes appeared before them. The glow was so bright Ashtail and Palestripe had to squint. When the light faded, Amberstorm and Sun were standing before them.

"Amberstorm?" Ashtail asked as Palestripe asked, "Sun?"

"Great change has come to the mountain," Sun mewed.

"We know that," Palestripe said, annoyance in his tone.

"The Clans must always be on the mountains," Amberstorm warned them.

"But they have to leave!" Ashtail protested, and realized that she wouldn't be going with them. "The two-legs-"

"Aren't interested in the other side of the mountain," Amberstorm interrupted. "Soon the two-legs will find no more of what they seek, and will leave the mountain in peace."

"We can't persuade the Clans to stay," Palestripe argued. "They're all ready to go."

"There are some who aren't. Seek them out, and they will accompany you to the other side of the mountain." Sun's tone was gentle.

"Will we become a Clan?" Ashtail breathed. .

Sun and Amberstorm nodded. "A medicine cat will come with you as well, so your Clan will not be unprepared," Amberstorm assured them.

"How will we see you again if there is no more Star Cave? I know it must be harder to enter our dreams."

Sun looked at Palestripe. "You will find a way there," she assured him. "Now sleep, for you both have a long journey ahead of you."

Before either cat could argue, the world around them faded to black, and they were sleeping comfortably.

"So it _was_ you," Ashtail heard a voice say distantly. She opened her eyes slowly, then snapped them open when she recognized Treestar's scent. The ForestClan leader looked at her with disappointment in her brown eyes. "A ForestClan cat was seeing a CaveClan cat after all." Ashtail flicked her ears in embarrassment when she realized she was still curled around Palestripe.

"I'm sorry," was all she could mumble. "I… I know I've defied the warrior code, and I deserve to be punished."

Treestar nodded slowly. "We shall deal with that when we reach our new home." Ashtail cringed. She wouldn't be joining them. And apparently, neither would some other cats. But how would she and Palestripe find them?

Her cringe woke Palestripe up, who peered at Treestar from the corner of his eye. He didn't stir until she had left. "Good thing we won't be sticking around," he joked.

Ashtail agreed absently. "How will we find the cats?" she asked, but was cut off when Cragstar climbed onto the rock.

"We are ready to begin our journey," he announced. "Warriors, help the queens carry their kits. Those who aren't carrying kits will be helping elders. Let's go, orderly now!"

A mass of rushing and anxious cats began to slowly make their way to the southern exit, headed towards the mountain base. "Palestripe…" Ashtail began, but the sandy tom wasn't by her side. She looked up to see him climbing up beside Cragstar, who was looking confused.

"Everyone, listen!" he called, and the cats all stopped to stare at him. Palestripe straightened up. "StarClan have said that there is to be a Clan still here on the mountain."

"Oh, have StarClan been speaking to you?" a tortoiseshell queen from MountainClan jeered.

"They have," Palestripe agreed, and a murmur of confusion rippled through the crowd.

"You're no medicine cat!" called Flamefrost.

"Palestripe, for StarClan's sake, get down!" Sealilly commanded.

"StarClan have said that there are cats who do not wish to leave the mountain," Palestripe continued, ignoring all the comments shouted from the assembled cats. Ashtail saw some cats looking uncertainly at the crowd, others were glaring at Palestripe.

"We don't have a choice!" yowled Sparrowsong. Palestripe winced at the harshness of her tone.

"StarClan have promised that we will be safe," Palestripe argued, regaining his composure.

"I'm not sticking around, even if StarClan sent one of their own here," Cloudfoot growled, and an angry protest was caught up by the crowd.

"Wait everyone!" came a voice. Ashtail was surprised to see Burntleaf was the one to speak. "I feel they are right. I will stay." Many cats voiced their disagreement and confusion.

_This is the medicine cat Amberstorm told us about! _Ashtail thought excitedly. Was she right about the others? Ashtail pushed her way through the crowd and stood beside Palestripe, looking uncertainly at the gathered cats. She felt shy. "Palestripe is right," she yowled about their protests.

"Why are you defending him?" Windsong asked, but her tone only carried bewilderment.

"Because I've had the dreams too," she said carefully. Palestripe blinked at her in appreciation. Ashtail nodded, praying to StarClan no one suspected anything. Cloudfoot looked as though he did, and with a jolt she remembered it was him who was suspicious of them in the first place.

"Why should we believe you?" Cragstar asked, his fur puffed up in irritation.

"I believe him," Burntleaf growled, padding up to the rock.

"And we believe our daughter," Maplestream said as he and Mistflower came up to the rock.

"I don't want to leave," a white MountainClan tabby queen mewed softly. "I want my kits to be born here."

"And I'll stay with you, Icywind," a gray and black tom assured her, and the two walked up to the base of the rock. Burntleaf, Mistflower and Maplestream welcomed them.

"This is madness!" Cloudfoot cried. "You all, we have to stay together!"

"I'll stay!" announced Bristletail defiantly, dragging himself up the rock.

"As will I!" piped up a small golden CaveClan she-cat as she leaped to the rock.

"Thanks Goldenfur," Palestripe said, dipping his head to her.

"We're staying!" Pebblefur, Speckledmoon, and their kits, Sandkit, Smokekit and Russetkit, stepped forward.

"And us!" Hazeleye meowed, running over with Sunstrike to the rock, Featherflight, Copperstreak, Fogpaw and Rockpaw behind them.

"I cannot make the journey anyway," Silverclaw grumbled good-naturedly. She limped up to the rock, and all the cats supporting Palestripe and Ashtail greeted her.

"I will join," Shimmerfrost said softly, and Barkfur and Windsong stepped forward and announced that they would come as well.

Sparrowsong glared up at Palestripe, and ignored the pleading look in his eyes. "You're my friend," he said.

"And I'll never be anything more," she replied coldly, stepping back into the crowd of CaveClan cats.

"You all are mouse-brains!" Cloudfoot snarled. "Let's leave now!" he added to Cragstar.

The gray tom looked unsurely at the new Clan. "Alright Cloudfoot," he said. He turned to Palestripe. "May StarClan go with you and your new Clan," he muttered. Palestripe nodded respectfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Palestripe asked. Ashtail looked at him, scuffling her paws.

"Yes," she mewed finally. "StarClan have willed it. And you know I would go wherever you went." Palestripe's eyes glittered and he brushed his muzzle against hers.

The Clan cats still leaving the mountain said goodbye to their old Clanmates. Ashtail watched sadly as Panthertip and Darkear left with them, but she knew they would be happy in their new home. Ashenstripe and Ebonycloud said goodbye to Mistflower, and Ivorywind said her farewells to Maplestream. Ashtail knew how close her father was to his sister.

"So is he your mate?" Pebblefur asked Ashtail, climbing up the rock. Mistflower and Maplestream chuckled softly to each other, most likely some inside joke between them, but their eyes became serious.

"Yes," she mewed firmly, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

Palestripe turned to the Clan cats. "StarClan will watch over us," he assured them. "We will be safe from the two-legs on the other side of the mountain." The cats stirred nervously, when suddenly an explosion sounded close by. The cats immediately sprang to their paws, crying out anxiously.

"This way!" Ashtail called, and soon the cats were on their way to their own home.


	12. Journey

The rumbling of explosions sounded from behind the traveling cats as they made their way from ForestClan's old camp. Palestripe and Ashtail did not speak since they began to lead the new Clan through the thick forest. Ashtail looked warily around at the unfamiliar landscape, flinching as leaves ruffled or a bird would call out. Palestripe sensed her unease, and he directed them to a small clearing surrounded by trees and thick underbrush.

"We'll take a break here," he announced, looking at the sun. They had been traveling a long time, and the sun was already dipping lower in the sky. The cats mewed gratefully, and collapsed into a group. Ashtail looked proudly at the cats that had believed in them, and had come all this way.

"Let's get to know them better," Ashtail suggested. Palestripe nodded absently, and they approached Icywind first. The queen and her mate were sharing tongues in the shade of the trees.

"Hello," the gray and black tom greeted them warmly. "I'm Smudgecoat."

"Nice to meet you," Ashtail mewed. "Thank you for coming with us."

"We knew it was the right thing to do," the former MountainClan queen spoke up. "Something just told me I belonged here on this mountain. I didn't want my kits to be born in some far-off place. Here we will still feel at home."

Palestripe nodded. "The land out there is much different from the forest here."

"MountainClan's territory has little forest area," Smudgecoat commented. "It's mostly rocky. Birds are easier to catch in the open land, and there are plenty of rabbits as well."

"With luck, we'll find land that will fit all our needs," Ashtail said. The two nodded, and Palestripe turned to Goldenfur.

"I'm glad you came Goldenfur," Palestripe said brightly. A flash of jealousy rippled through Ashtail.

"So it was you who was seeing a ForestClan cat," Goldenfur indicted, narrowing her eyes questioningly.

Palestripe tensed up. "Yes," he mewed shortly.

Goldenfur's eyes shone as she looked at Ashtail. "I couldn't have wished a better mate for my little nephew."

Surprised, Ashtail only nodded. "Come meet my family," Ashtail urged Palestripe, and the two made their way to where the ForestClan cats were laying.

"This is Palestripe," Ashtail announced as they looked up.

"Nice to meet you," Maplestream mewed, but his fur was slightly bristling. Then he turned to his daughter. "Ashtail, you do know you were disobeying the warrior code."

Ashtail looked at her paws sheepishly and mumbled "Yes."

"Leave her be Maplestream," Mistflower said gently, brushing her tail against Maplestream's flank. "It's not like we didn't break a few rules when we were young."

The two exchanged a knowing glance. "This is different, Mistflower," Maplestream protested.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Hazeleye piped in, she and Sunstrike getting up. "We're all one Clan now."

"Who will lead it?" Burntleaf asked.

"I think Copperstreak should," Silverclaw muttered, licking her injured leg. "He has the most experience."

Copperstreak looked around warily. "I'm not sure I could lead the Clan," he sputtered.

"Hopefully I will receive a sign from StarClan," Burntleaf said, mostly to herself.

"Well, what should we call the Clan?" Shimmerfrost asked softly.

Mistflower's eyes shone and she turned to Ashtail. "I understand now," she said distantly. "When you were born, I received a prophecy. When fire burns the forest down, all that remains is ash…"

"I thought it meant only me," Ashtail breathed, understanding the prophecy now. "But it meant all of us… AshClan."

"It has a nice ring," Windsong purred.

"AshClan!" Barkfur began to chant, and the rest of the new Clan joined in. Palestripe could feel his heart thudding to the beat of their chanting. He turned to Ashtail, whose eyes were shining. He hadn't seen her this happy before. He rubbed his muzzle against her cheek, and she pressed back.

"Should we start again?" Bristletail rasped.

"Yes," Featherflight agreed. "Are we all ready?" Rockpaw and Fogpaw nodded.

"Are we ready to continue?" Palestripe asked the other cats. They all mewed their agreement. "Then we'll get moving. We should get around to the other side of the mountain during the night."

"I'll lead them, in that case," Pebblefur offered, touching his tail to Speckledmoon's back.

"Thank you Pebblefur," Palestripe said. He motioned for Ashtail to join him near the back of the group, where Silverclaw and Bristletail brought up the back.

"I'm really sorry about Sparrowsong," Palestripe muttered unexpectedly. "She was a good friend, but I never loved her. I couldn't love another cat as much as I love you." Ashtail felt her entire body grow hot, but she knew she felt the same way.

"I forgive you," she said softly. "I'm just sorry I acted so rudely."

"You were being loyal to your Clan," Palestripe argued. "I couldn't say the same for myself. I was willing to leave it all behind."

"For me," Ashtail muttered aloud. Palestripe scuffled his paws, but his eyes were gleaming.

"But now we'll be fine," he assured her. "We're in the same Clan now." Ashtail felt a pang of sorrow for her Clanmates who had left, but it was replaced with warmth as she realized she and Palestripe could now be together. Not knowing what to say, Ashtail just walked closer alongside him, their pelts brushing.

"I remember how me and Amberstorm were once," Bristletail said, and he probably hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Amberstorm?" Ashtail asked, pricking her ears.

Bristletail looked at Ashtail solemnly. "Yeah, kit," he mumbled. "She was my mate, even though she was from ForestClan and I was from MountainClan. But things didn't end up the way they have for you." He turned away.

"So, Amberstorm is your mother?" Ashtail asked Silverclaw. Her grandmother nodded. "I… I've seen her in my dreams," Ashtail breathed, and the two black cats stopped walking and looked at her suddenly.

"You have?" Bristletail asked in nothing more than a whisper. Ashtail nodded. "Is she happy in StarClan?" Bristletail asked as they began walking again, catching up to the rest of the Clan.

"I think so, yes," Ashtail purred. Bristletail's eyes shone before he turned back to the path before them. Palestripe looked up at the red stain creeping into the sky.

"Night's approaching," he commented. The moon, as big as a large claw, was becoming more visible.

"I'm tired," Russetkit complained, and her siblings began to complain as well.

"We won't be longer now," Speckledmoon tried to comfort them, but she didn't sound convinced herself.

Palestripe looked at Ashtail with concern. "I was hoping we'd find our camp before tomorrow," he sighed.

"When the sun goes down, we should rest again," Ashtail suggested. "Then we'll get a fresh start tomorrow morning. It won't do us much good to stumble around in the dark."

"You're right." Palestripe and Ashtail ran up to where Pebblefur was leading the cats. "We'll be stopping again at sundown," he told the gray warrior. "Then we'll be up at dawn."

"Alright," Pebblefur mewed, and they continued on until the light from over the trees began to fade.

The soft play of crickets began to grow louder, until the sound throbbed like a heartbeat in the night. The wind whistled in the trees softly, reminding Ashtail that leaf-fall was coming. She shivered and pressed closer to Palestripe. He licked her shoulder wearily. "I know it's not very familiar," he sympathized, "but StarClan will guide us to our new home."

"I hope you're right," Ashtail whispered. She got up slowly, Palestripe close behind. "I'm just going for a walk," Ashtail purred quietly.

"You'll need someone else with you," Palestripe said seriously, but she sensed a softer edge to his voice, so she didn't argue. The two cats stepped out of the shadows, the small moon turning their pelts silver. The forest around her was so similar to her old camp, yet so different. There was no scent of cat anywhere, and no familiar land.

Palestripe felt her uneasiness, along with his own. This dense forest was nothing like his own territory, with a riverbed, rocks, boulders, caves, cliffs…. He felt out of place. StarClan, find a home right for us all, he pleaded to the twinkling stars above in the creamy black-blue sky. He felt Ashtail's bushy tail brush up against his pelt, and he looked at her. Her eyes reflected the light of the moon, and it made Palestripe's heart skip a beat.

A purr rose in his throat, and he pressed harder against Ashtail, rubbing his head against hers. He could never feel this way with Sparrowsong, he decided, but he hoped she could find a better tom for herself. But his thoughts were quickly drawn away from Sparrowsong, and he could only focus on Ashtail. He wound his body around hers, and their harmonized purring drowned out the humming of the crickets.

"I love you Palestripe," she mewed, and he didn't hear any doubt at all in her voice.

"And I love you, with all my heart," he promised. Ashtail nodded, her head under his chin.

"I'm glad we can be with each other," she said. "I felt so horrible before… I was torn between my Clan and how I felt for you." She pulled back slightly. "I didn't know what to do…"

"StarClan came through for us, though," Palestripe assured her, pushing her gently with his head.

"You're right," she mumbled, licking his cheek. "Now, let's get some sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow."

Palestripe watched her as she began to pad away. "Wait," he called, and Ashtail turned back to look at him. He scuffled his paws before asking, "You will be my mate, won't you?"

Ashtail looked surprised, then her features softened. "I thought we already agreed," she purred, walking back over to him and rubbed her head against his. It wasn't a gentle touch, but a passionate one. Palestripe pressed back with the same enthusiasm. "Of course," she whispered finally, as if to seal any doubts. Palestripe felt as though his heart would burst right then. He had to be the luckiest tom on the mountain. They purred together, looking up at Silverpelt.

"Alright," he said finally. "We need to rest." Ashtail looked ready to argue, but followed Palestripe back to where their Clan was resting.

Ashtail thought she saw Hazeleye twitch in her sleep, but her friend was still again. She was curled up beside Sunstrike. Ashtail made herself comfortable next to Palestripe, resting her tail on his back. She felt so happy. Not only was she free to be with him, she was actually _with_ him. She was afraid he had moved on with Sparrowsong, but she knew now that he loved her. And now he was her mate. All things aside, this day had turned out pretty good. She looked up at the sky. "Thank you Amberstorm," she whispered softly, before cuddling up against Palestripe and falling asleep.


	13. Author's Note

To all my adoring fans (if I have any xD):

I will be in Oklahoma for the weekend (joyous) and therefore, will not be able to update any of my stories (not joyous). Sorry! I'll try my best to get a chapter up next weekend, or possibly sooner. By the way my birthday's coming up:D

Again, sorry for the delay. I'll try super hard to update ALL my stories when I return (yes, all of them :O).

Luff and all that stuff,

Momoiro (Niah-Miyoki)


	14. Love is a Crazy Adventure

**Read Author's Note at the bottom when you're done with the chapter.** Also, I've been reading some romance novels lately. Be warned. You think with my love of romance I'd be able to write it Dx Then again, reading romance isn't as embarrassing as writing it for all to see. Just to let you know, I nearly barfed writing this chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashtail awoke to the light breathing of Palestripe beside her, and the scuffling of paws over the fallen brown leaves. She was surprised to find the air colder than before. She shivered slightly and pressed close to Palestripe.

To Ashtail's surprise, Burntleaf was the one awake. The medicine cat was quite lazy and normally slept until sunhigh.

"Good morning," Burntleaf murmured absently, twitching her tail and looking around, breathing in deeply. "Ah… I just love leaf-fall. Everything is so beautiful. The leaves look so much like little tongues of fire, and the air is so crisp and cool…" Burntleaf took another deep breath and purred. Ashtail hadn't really talked with Burntleaf before, so she was surprised at how poetic she seemed.

"It really is lovely," Ashtail admitted, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Burntleaf cast a glance over her and Palestripe, than sighed.

"What's it like to be in love?" Ashtail was so surprised by the question she didn't answer right away.

"I don't know if words do it justice," she mewed shyly. "I knew I loved him when I first saw him. Something inside me just knew." She brushed her bushy tail gently against Palestripe's side.

"I see," Burntleaf whispered, looking up at a falling leaf sadly. "I'm never allowed to take a mate. To be honest, I've always wanted to have kits…" Ashtail felt the same way, and wondered when she and Palestripe would have kits, "but I thought… I never _could_ get a mate."

Ashtail shook her head. "Any tom would be lucky to have you," she assured Burntleaf, even though the two didn't know each other well.

Burntleaf shrugged her shoulders vaguely. "It's good to know I'll have a friend."

"You miss Ashenstripe, don't you?" Ashtail asked her gently. Burntleaf nodded slowly.

"She was so kind to me. Whenever I was sad, she was the one who comforted me. My mother was always so busy with Windsong and Barkpaw that I felt left out."

Ashtail padded over to the auburn tabby and touched her nose to her ear comfortingly, unsure of what to say. "How about we go for a hunt. Get some breakfast for everyone?"

Burntleaf seemed to brighten. "That would be great."

The two AshClan cats padded away from the clearing, into the unfamiliar forest around them. Ashtail was surprised at how similar to her old home this place actually was. She and Burntleaf had already caught a few mice and a sterling before they scented Palestripe and Smudgecoat. The two toms appeared from the bushes.

"Fancy meeting you here," Palestripe laughed. "Out hunting without me?"

Ashtail purred and licked his cheek. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."

"You want to hunt with us?" Burntleaf asked the toms, and they nodded in agreement. "We've found a place similar to the MountainClan territory further up," Smudgecoat said excitedly. "This place is really amazing."

"This forest is like the ForestClan camp," Ashtail admitted, feeling comfortable now in the strange wilderness.

"Now all we need is some river and we'll have a camp for us all," Palestripe joked, nudging Ashtail gently.

"If we did, could we make our territory here?" Ashtail asked seriously.

Palestripe tilted his head. "I'm not really in charge, so I don't know."

Burntleaf shivered. "I wish we could find some way to speak with StarClan." Her voice held great longing. "I feel so empty without them."

"If we're lucky, we might find a place like the Star Cave," Smudgecoat put in encouragingly.

"How about we set out a patrol?" Palestripe suggested. "To look around the territory, look for a river. We'll send Burntleaf with some warriors to look for some place to communicate with StarClan."

"Spoken like a true leader," Ashtail purred, and his pelt grew hot in embarrassment.

"Well, let's go back to camp and tell everyone, and set the patrols," he meowed.

They arrived back at camp after a little more hunting to find everyone either waking or already up. "Oh boy, food!" Sandkit proclaimed joyously, and his siblings pounced on a rabbit.

"Where'd you get a rabbit?" Russetkit asked, her blue eyes wide.

"There's a place up higher on the mountain that's got plenty of rabbits," Smudgecoat said, also to Icywind. "It's rocky with rabbit burrows everywhere. It's even better than our old camp."

"If we can find a river, we'll be able to make this our territory," Burntleaf said cheerily.

"I like it here," Smokekit mewed, and his two siblings agreed noisily.

"Don't forget the patrol for the way to contact StarClan," Palestripe added. He leapt up onto a fallen tree and called, "Copperstreak, I want you, Goldenfur, Smudgecoat and Windsong to go scout out for a river. Burntleaf, you go with Maplestream, Pebblefur, Shimmerfrost and Barkfur to find a replacement for the Star Cave." The cats agreed without hesitation and began to disperse.

Ashtail purred humorously, "You sound more like a leader each second."

Palestripe ducked his head. "I'm not experienced enough to be leader," he protested gently.

"Then why did StarClan send you to build AshClan?" she asked calmly, rubbing up against him. "I believe in you, and the others obviously respect you."

Palestripe looked around at the others thoughtfully. "Let's hope Burntleaf contacts StarClan soon," he meowed simply, then returned to the makeshift moss nest they shared. Ashtail doubted he was tired, but lay down beside him anyway. She looked over at Burntleaf's patrol, and felt a stab of guilt when she saw Barkfur. She knew the young tom had liked her, possibly loved her. She hoped she hadn't hurt him by choosing Palestripe.

But he looked away from her and towards Shimmerfrost. The two chatted lightly, and seemingly comfortably. Then they set off with the patrol, pelts brushing. At least everyone was happy. Things were going great for AshClan so far. Palestripe set off, but Ashtail lay back and watched him. He leapt onto the fallen tree, looking around it as though searching. He landed back on the ground, then went beneath the fallen tree, which had a triangular space large enough for two cats to sleep.

As Ashtail looked around, a camp seemed to fade into view. To her right, by the stump from which the tree had fallen, there was a group of large holes were trees had been removed. With a proper roof, it could serve as a warrior den. Just beyond that Ashtail saw a hollowed out tree stump, with some wild herbs already growing around it. A perfect medicine cat's den. Across from the warrior's den, behind her, Ashtail saw a perfect clear spot for an apprentice's den. And next to that was softer soil, a limp tree branch creating a small covering over a soft indent in the ground. A nursery.

Bristletail and Silverclaw were basking on a long, flat rock that seemed to have rust-colored stains on it. Under a ledge of the rock was a hole, which would make for a great elder's den. Sunstone, Ashtail thought, looking at the rock. That would be the Sunstone, and the tree over the leader's den would be Fallen Tree. She decided to speak to Palestripe about it later, but he seemed to have a lot on his mind.

Palestripe did indeed. How can I be leader? he asked himself silently as he circled the area under the broad fallen tree. He had to admit he'd always dreamed of it, but he was too young, too inexperienced. Had StarClan chosen wrong? Surely they could have told any other cat, had them lead AshClan. But things wouldn't have been quite the same.

He couldn't fight the fact that he did want to be leader, but he had to leave it up to StarClan. He padded out of the den, wondering what he was to do while he waited for the patrols to return. Luckily for him, Ashtail came up to meet him.

"This place would make a great camp, don't you think?" Ashtail asked, brushing her tail under his chin.

"It would," he agreed. "That would make a perfect leader's den," he added, pointing at the tree with his tail.

Ashtail purred. "And you would make a perfect leader." Palestripe scuffled his paws in embarrassment, but said nothing. "How about we take a quick hunting trip?" Ashtail asked, even though it hadn't been long before they'd eaten. It wasn't even sunhigh yet. But when Palestripe looked into her orange eyes, as beautiful as the evening sun, he couldn't say no.

They didn't go very far from camp, just in case one of the patrols returned. Palestripe caught a mouse quickly, which he shared with Ashtail.

"I was talking with Burntleaf this morning," Ashtail commented.

"Really?" Palestripe did know that the former ForestClan medicine cat apprentice was slightly distant from her old clanmates.

"She was talking to me about mates," Palestripe heard her say. "And kits." His heart practically stopped. Kits. He'd never really thought of it, he was so busy lately. Was Ashtail trying to say she wanted kits?

"What did she say?" Palestripe asked absently.

"She just said she would have liked to have had a mate." Ashtail pause awkwardly. "I'm guessing she thought about it when she saw us together."

"Mates or kits?" Palestripe asked nervously, and Ashtail purred in amusement.

"What she-cat wouldn't want to have kits? I know for sure I could never have been a medicine cat. It makes me respect Burntleaf a lot more."

Palestripe nodded. 'What she-cat wouldn't want to have kits?' She was obviously implying. "Did you ever think about kits?" he asked casually.

Ashtail paused again. "Yes," she mewed finally, licking her paw and rubbing her ear with it. He figured she was contemplating on whether or not to say she thought about _their_ kits. He thought of Smudgecoat and Icywind. They seemed so close, brought together by the new family they would soon have. Palestripe found himself wishing for that kind of relationship with Ashtail and their kits. Things were happening so suddenly.

Stretching out, Palestripe lay against Ashtail's side. She pressed her head against his. "I'm really glad I'm with you," he mumbled. "I couldn't deal with all this without you."

"Me neither," Ashtail admitted with a purr. "I couldn't ever be happier with any other tom." Palestripe wondered if that meant anything about another tom, then shook it off mentally. She loved him, and no other cat. The thought made him feel light-headed, in a good way.

"How many kits would you like to have, in the future?" Palestripe asked. Ashtail looked somewhat surprised by the question.

"Well…" she began, "My mother said that four kits was definitely more than she could've handled. I'm actually not sure. Any amount is fine, considering they'd be your kits. More reasons to love you." Ashtail licked his cheek slowly. Palestripe felt more at ease, falling into his comfortable state as he felt when he thought of her back when he was still in CaveClan. And even that wasn't too long ago.

"I bet they would be beautiful, just like you," he whispered, though he didn't need to be quiet.

"Or handsome, like you," Ashtail purred equally as soft. Palestripe purred as well. He didn't feel unease at all. He just felt so… relaxed. So peaceful. Nothing was going wrong and everything was going right. There was no way for them to go but up.

"I love you," Palestripe mumbled.

"I love you too," Ashtail said. Palestripe rubbed his head against hers, and she pressed back. He closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet, foresty smell of her fur. He didn't feel nervous about kits at all, if they were like her, so kind, modest, and gentle. He almost laughed to think of kits like him, so headstrong and adventurous, maybe even as calm as he was as an apprentice. Now he seemed more serious, no time for any of the crazy adventures he'd had long ago.

Love was like one of those crazy adventures. As he thought of all the things that happened before he and Ashtail could be together, he decided it was all worth it.

Ashtail's purring merged with his in the empty forest around them. She rubbed her head under his chin, and he licked her head and ears. He draped his tail over her back, and she twined it with hers. Ashtail reached her head up to lick Palestripe's cheek. Palestripe rubbed his head against her shoulder, and going along with his nuzzling she rolled onto her back. Palestripe put one paw on either side of her head, licking her cheek and purring loudly. She brushed her tail against his, purring just as loudly. A shiver ran through his body, and seeming from his into hers. She gasped slightly, but continued to purr with him. He wished he had better words to tell her how much he loved her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashtail sat with her bushy tail curled tightly around her paws inside the "leader's" den. Palestripe was waiting patiently on the fallen tree above her. She felt strangely embarrassed, her pelt almost on fire. She watched the cats going about their business, sharing tongues, eating, playing. Her gaze rested on Smudgecoat and Icywind sharing tongues by the "queen's" den. How had they felt? Had Icywind felt embarrassed? Surely she was looking forward to having kits. Any she-cat would be. Everything had been so perfect then, but now thinking back, she could feel the heat creeping up her body. She didn't mind it at all, though.

She looked beyond them at the cozy place beneath the branch were the queen's den would've been. Could she be there in a moon? She longed for someone to talk to, but each time she even thought about it she became embarrassed. I'm too shy, Ashtail admitted silently.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky. She could hear Palestripe pacing quicker above her.

"Ashtail," he called softly when the sun hit the horizon, turning the trees into black silhouettes. She poked her head out to look at him. "I'm getting worried," he meowed, his amber eyes wide. "They've been out long."

"Maybe we should go after them," Ashtail suggested.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Palestripe said. "Smudgecoat!"

"Yes?" the black and gray cat replied.

"Make sure everyone's safe," he instructed. "Me and Ashtail will be… out."

"No need to worry them," Ashtail agreed to his lack of information.

"You just were out," Smudgecoat purred, but he padded up to Fallen Tree anyway.

"Come on," Palestripe urged her, and they raced off into the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay. You can submit a rogue to be in the story. I'll except only one per person, but at least three different people's cats. And I no longer take anonymous reviews, so you can't cheat. Just type up basic information about your cat in your review. But you must actually REVIEW if you submit a cat, or I won't count it. Ha, ha! I trapped you:D Now be good little kitties and click that little purple button. You know you want to…


	15. Moonfalls

**AN:** I changed Soilel's name to Mystic, snowybreeze, so her warrior name can be what you wanted. And by the way, I can alter things about them so they fit into the plot. Think of that as a warning xD

Neither scout party had returned. Ashtail was extremely worried as she and Palestripe dashed through the dense forest, following scent trails. They were everywhere, considering they were scouts and therefore had to check _everywhere_. Ashtail's head whirred with the scents, new and familiar.

"Ashtail!" Palestripe exclaimed, his tail erect. He pointed with his muzzle at a tree with scratch marks on it. Ashtail sniffed it tentatively and scented cat, a few, actually, none of which familiar.

"Rouges," she muttered, her dark gray fur rippling with unease. Had the scouts been attacked?

"We'll follow their scent trail," Palestripe remarked, and the two cats set off again after the rouges' trail. The familiar splashing caused Palestripe to slow down. He perked his ears up and inhaled, opening his mouth slightly for a better taste of the air. "It- it's Sparkling Gorge!" he cried, and he veered off into the thicket.

"Palestripe!" Ashtail almost told him to stick to the scent trail, then realized the trail was headed towards the Sparkling Gorge. So she had no choice but to follow.

"It's the same river," Palestripe meowed, peering over the edge at the sparkling, bubbling river. He looked over to his right. "That's were the river comes from."

Ashtail was still, and she thought she could hear a waterfall. "This way!" she yowled back to him as she ran towards it. Palestripe had noticed that the scent of the scouting parties were now mixed in with the rouges, so he had no doubt they were together. The sun had already set by the time he and Ashtail made it to the waterfall, and they stared at it in awe. The almost-full moon was reflected off the surging waterfall, sending sprays of glowing silver water up into the air when it hit the surface of the lake. Palestripe caught his breath. It was so peaceful, and… romantic. He nuzzled against Ashtail briefly, before the two made their way towards it slowly, sniffing for the scouts or rouges.

"Ashtail? Palestripe?" She and Palestripe perked up when they heard the familiar voice of Shimmerfrost. Ashtail felt a pang in her heart at the way the moon reflected off her white pelt, like shimmering fur made of the moonlit water. But beside her, pelt pressed against Shimmerfrost's, was Barkfur, looking at Palestripe as though warning him not to look at her too long.

Palestripe shrugged at his non-spoken threat and asked, "Is the rest of the scouting party here? And the second party?"

"We're here," came the mew of Burntleaf, whose voice sounded oddly airy. Ashtail looked around and saw the rest of the scouts, then spotted some unfamiliar cats.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Burntleaf looked back at the rouges, then purred in amusement. "Ashtail, Palestripe, meet Mystic, Toby, and Buck. They helped us find the Moonfalls."

"Moonfalls?" Ashtail and Palestripe echoed.

Toby nodded and stepped forward. "We found them in the forest, pretty lost. Burntleaf here told us she was on a mission and asked if we knew of a place that seemed different. Kinda, magical, if you will."

"So we brought them here to Moonfalls," Buck growled, tan and brown tabby fur bristling, golden eyes glinting. Ashtail decided she didn't ever want to meet this tom in battle.

"Be kind, Buck," Mystic scolded softly. "Anyway, we brought them here and told them to wait until the moon was in the sky. That's when the falls become magical. It's soothing, somehow." She closed her eyes. "I figured this was the kinda place Burntleaf was talking about."

"Will you try to contact StarClan here?" Palestripe asked Burntleaf. The medicine cat nodded.

"There you go with those magical dead cats again," Buck mumbled, and Mystic kicked him lightly.

"Behave for our guests," she hissed.

"I'll be back soon," Burntleaf said, trotting over to the Moonfalls. Palestripe turned to Mystic, finding her the friendliest of the bunch.

"So, is it just you three here?" he asked innocently, but Mystic's eyes glazed over with pain, and Ashtail stepped back.

"No, my… son lives here too," she mewed softly, and Toby glared at Palestripe.

"Don't be so rude to my sister!" he growled, pressing against her comfortingly.

"Rude?" Palestripe exclaimed, exasperated. "I just asked-"

"It's okay, Toby," Mystic snapped gently. "They don't know."

"Know what?" Ashtail goaded as kindly as she could.

Mystic took a deep breath. "Well, I never really meant to have any kits. I was going to wait until I found the right cat. And I thought I had, when a stranger appeared in the gorge. He was so badly hurt, I was amazed he had survived for as long as he had. He had horrible wounds in his neck, blood all over his coat.

"We took him in, and I cared for him. He seemed so kind to me, so gentle. But when he was done recovering and we told him it was okay for him to go back to his home, he refused unless I came with him. I said that I wanted to stay, even though I did like him."

Mystic sobbed before continuing, "He asked to stay one more night, to get a fresh start in the morning. But he came to me at night and asked me again if I'd be his mate, but again I said no." Mystic broke off and shuddered, closing her eyes tightly as though trying not to see the memory. "Then he forced himself on me. Toby and Buck managed to get him away, but because he was still hurt he died In the fight. Then, after a while… I had his son."

"Oh," Ashtail whispered, unsure of what to say.

"We never told him about his true father," Toby said when Mystic fell silent. "We always said his father was Buck." Ashtail almost laughed at that. "But I think he suspects something. Mystic doesn't like being reminded of that fox dung, and unfortunately, her son a spitting image."

"Where is he now?" Palestripe began, but a frightened yowl from the Moonfalls drew their attention. Burntleaf was racing towards them, her eyes wide in excitement. "StarClan," she sputtered, then a smaller cat appeared over the hill as well, chasing after her.

"Hawk!" Mystic scolded, and the little cat stopped. He padded over to them, where Burntleaf was.

"This cat was at Moonfalls!" he panted, his blue eyes wide. "She was asleep with nose in the water. I thought she was gunna drown."

"I wasn't asleep," Burntleaf sniffed.

"Was it StarClan?" Smudgecoat hissed from the shadows, and Ashtail almost forgot the patrols were still there.

Burntleaf nodded, but before she could speak Mystic explained, "Everyone, this is my son, Hawk. Hawk, these cats are friends." The little brown cat nodded, and Ashtail noticed something curious. His stripes seemed silver in the moonlight, but as he moved she thought she saw golden stripes. How was that familiar?

"I had a message from StarClan," Burntleaf announced. The AshClan cats gathered around her excitedly. "StarClan will need to speak with Ashtail and Palestripe."

"Us?" they asked, and Burntleaf nodded. They shrugged. "Um, we'll be back, too," Palestripe assured the AshClan cats. As he, Ashtail and Burntleaf headed towards Moonfalls, he wondered what StarClan had to say. Had they chosen a new leader yet?

"Dip your muzzle in the water," Burntleaf instructed before doing so. Her muscles relaxed, and soon she didn't twitch at all. Ashtail and Palestripe did the same, and suddenly they were in a great blackness interrupted only by the speckling of white stars. They didn't notice Burntleaf beside them until she spoke. "This is the sign," she breathed. "Look up above you."

They did. "I just see stars," Palestripe grumbled. Why couldn't he see the sign? Well, he wasn't a medicine cat. Maybe Burntleaf didn't realize that only she could see it.

"Any of them look different?"

Palestripe felt Ashtail stiffen up beside him. "Look at that one!" she cried. Sure enough, Palestripe saw one star, dimmer than the others, a strange creamy white while the others were tinted gray.

"What does it mean?" Palestripe asked, bewildered.

"It's a pale star, isn't it?" Burntleaf quarried.

"What, me?" Palestripe yelled. "Me? Does that mean I have to become leader?" But Burntleaf and Ashtail had disappeared when he looked back. He called out their names, but he saw nothing. Then, he was in the familiar moonlit field of StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Welcome back, young leader," Sun purred, and around her materialized eight other cats, whose appearances were faded and white as the stars.

One of the blank cats faded into Amberstorm. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"I can't be a leader!" Palestripe protested.

"Why would we pick you if you weren't worthy?" Sun asked, her orange fur blowing slightly in some non-existent breeze.

Palestripe began to speak until he heard Ashtail's voice echoing from nowhere. "I believe in you," she purred, and he felt her pelt brush his.

Palestripe blinked sadly, then looked at Sun. "I'm ready," he meowed.

"Very well," Amberstorm said, flicking her tail. The remaining seven cats revealed themselves. Palestripe immediately recognized Dreamstar and Tumblepaw, but he was surprised to also see Cloudfoot and his own mother, Sealilly. He guessed they had died on the journey, and he felt a great claw rip through his heart. He saw Ashtail's grandfather, Winterheart, beside a large black cat he couldn't recognize. Then, with a jolt, he did.

"Bristlestar?" he asked in awe. The muscular black leader looked so different from the silver-muzzled elder he'd last seen before he left. "You're… in StarClan?"

"Yes, kit," he purred sadly. "I died not long after you left. But do not grieve for me."

"Nor for me," his mother said kindly, a tone she hadn't used with him for as long as he could remember.

"Are we ready to begin?" Sun asked somewhat impatiently, and the other cats mewed their agreement. "Palestripe, do you accept being the first leader of AshClan?"

"I do," he replied.

"Then by all the powers of StarClan, we give you your nine lives." She stepped up to him. "With this life, I give you the power of family. Use it to think of your Clanmates as your kin, and help them through any challenges." She touched her nose to his, and scenes of fighting racked his mind. There were also scenes of happiness, like a queen celebrating her new kits with the Clan. Palestripe shook the feeling of feebleness away as Amberstorm stepped forward.

She looked back briefly at Bristlestar. "With this life I give you love. Use it to rule kindly over your Clanmates. As well as with your own mate." Her eyes shone with amusement as she touched her nose to his. Palestripe felt a tingling wash over him, and he could feel the love of all his Clanmates, but most importantly, he could feel Ashtail's pelt brushing against his.

Winterheart stepped forward next. "With this life, I give you determination. Use it in battle and in daily struggles." This time a strong willingness gripped Palestripe's mind, so rock solid it shook him for a moment. But he didn't have to time to wait, for Bristlestar stepped forward next.

"With this life," Bristlestar stopped and sighed. Palestripe could tell he already tired of the formal ceremony lines. "With this life I give you loyalty. Never give up on your Clanmates, never stray from them, always stay by them and guide them." When they touched noses Palestripe felt a driving urge to run back to his Clan. All sorts of disasters flooded his mind, and the determination to stay with his Clan through them all.

Sealilly looked at him softly as she stepped up to him. "With this life, I give you a mother's care, so that you may use it to help and protect your younger Clanmates." Palestripe touched his nose sadly to hers for the final time, and felt a jolt of energy run through him. He tensed up, ready to defend his Clanmates from some unknown danger. Palestripe panted as he opened his eyes, but Cloudfoot had already come up to him.

"With this life I give you courage to protect your Clan from your enemies." Palestripe reluctantly touched noses with the large deputy, and felt the adrenaline run through him as he remembered past battles he'd been in, with Clan cats and other animals, such as foxes and badgers.

Dreamstar stepped up next, her fur brushing Cloudfoot's as the two passed each other. "With this life I give you strength, to fight your battles with and to stay strong for your Clanmates." Palestripe felt the strength fill him, and he opened his eyes, shaking slightly. He wished for it to be over, but Tumblepaw stepped up

He looked wordlessly at his old friend, who stood so proudly that Palestripe hardly could tell the cat before him was an apprentice. "With this life, I give you patience," he said, "so that you can wait through hard seasons and situations." With his touch came the frigid cold of leaf-bare and the desperation of prey lose.

Palestripe looked around, surprised. That was only eight. Where was the ninth cat? The StarClan cats seated around him didn't looked worried at all. Then, a sweet scent filled Palestripe's nose, and he turned to see a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat padding out from the dark abyss. "I apologize for being late," she said softly. She smiled at Palestripe as she stood before him. "My name is Spottedleaf. I am the of the warrior ancestors that watch over your family now. There are other Clans, which your Clans will soon meet and join with."

Palestripe had millions of questions to ask, but before he could open his mouth Spottedleaf said, "With this life I give you wisdom, to better understand the ways of your Clanmates, other cats, and the world around you, and also to judge right from wrong." She touched noses with him, the sweet scent of herbs filling his nose, and images of unknown cats flashed through his mind, an orange cat on a rocky ledge over a group of assembled cats, a large tree with him and three other cats in it, addressing more cats around the base, and flashes of camp life somewhere over the mountains.

"We now grant you your leader name," Sun said. "Palestar."

"Palestar, Palestar, Palestar…" the cats around him chanted, and Palestar heard Ashtail's voice among them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ashtail was thrilled that she was able to watch the leader ceremony with Burntleaf. No cat other than the leader ever knew what happened, and she was the first ordinary Clan cat to witness it. She joined in when the cats chanted Palestar's name, her heart leaping with joy for him. He was the leader. They were an official Clan.

She woke up on the edge of the lake, the Moonfalls dimmed slightly as the moon had sunk towards the horizon again. She rubbed against Palestar as he woke up, dazed slightly. He purred solemnly, looking at the falls with an absent expression. "That was… incredible," he murmured. Then he looked at her. "You were there, weren't you?" he asked humorously. Ashtail purred.

"We'd better round up the patrols and head back to camp, Palestar," she meowed, trying out his new name. Palestar flushed slightly, then nodded. They raced back to the AshClan cats to share their news.


	16. Clanmates

The moon had already sunk behind the trees, and Palestar decided it was time for AshClan to return home. He gathered the patrols, who kept looking at him with wide eyes and whispering excitedly to each other. Palestar felt his body heat up with embarrassment, and a little guilt. He didn't feel ready to lead a Clan. But StarClan believed in him, and so did Ashtail. That was all he could ask for.

Burntleaf seemed to be in the same daze he was. It probably had to do with her seeing StarClan once again. How long had it been since she'd last seen them? More than a quarter moon. In a situation like the one they were in, it seemed like forever.

"So you go to the lake as Palestripe, and come back as Pale_star_?" Buck asked skeptically.

"That's right," Palestar replied calmly. "I spoke with StarClan, and they made me leader of my Clan."

"We heard about Clan life from your patrols," Mystic said excitedly. "It sounds… very interesting! I was wondering… that is, me and Toby, were wondering if we could join your Clan?"

Buck and Hawk both exclaimed "What?" "You're taking me with, right?" Hawk demanded fiercely.

"Of course," Mystic snapped good-naturedly. "You just weren't around long enough for me to discuss it with you."

Hawk twitched his ear impatiently. Palestar had seen him talking with Windsong when he had returned. The gray she-cat purred in amusement. "Well, I did learn a little bit about Clan life… it sounds okay."

"What about me?" Buck demanded. "I don't wanna join any Clan."

"Well, you stay here and live your life as a loner," Toby meowed.

"Actually, this is AshClan territory, so he'd need to go somewhere else," Ashtail put in humorously.

"What, you own the whole mountain?" Buck asked dryly, then sighed. "Whatever. Fine. I'll join your stupid Clan."

"How old is Hawk?" Palestar asked Mystic.

"Nearly twelve moons," she replied.

Palestar shifted his paws. "He's old enough to become an apprentice, but the others would become warriors before him."

Hawk puffed his fur out. "No way! I'll work and train twice as hard as any of your apprentices, and I'll become a warrior first!"

Palestar purred in amusement, then mewed his agreement. "Will I get a warrior name?" Mystic asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Normally rouges don't get names unless they start as apprentices, but I suppose we could give you a warrior name," Ashtail suggested.

"I want it to be Mysticnight," she breathed. "It just sounds so romantic, doesn't it?" She batted her eyes at Ashtail and Palestar expectantly.

"Sure…" he and Ashtail replied, unsure of what the word "Mystic" meant.

"We should get moving," Maplestream commented, coming up to them. Palestar nodded, then noticed the wary glances Maplestream kept shooting Hawk.

Once the patrols and the rouges were gathered and Ashtail was in the lead, Palestar held back and talked with Maplestream. "What's the matter with Hawk?" he asked quietly, making sure the rouges were out of earshot.

Maplestream glanced around too. "I know who his father was. Falconheart." Palestar started. Falconheart? He had heard about the former CaveClan deputy from his father, but the details were fuzzy. Apparently he was once a ForestClan cat, kicked out because he tried to help the CaveClan cats, who were former rouges, take over the ForestClan camp. He joined CaveClan and became deputy, then disappeared after a CaveClan cat was murdered on ForestClan territory. No one ever saw him again.

"I'm just worried how Mistflower will respond to him," Maplestream muttered. "She used to love Falconheart, but when she discovered the truth about him, well, we fell in love before the battle with Rocky. I'd always loved her, but she thought I was annoying and arrogant." Palestar purred. Maplestream did seem a bit arrogant at times.

"Mystic looks a bit like Mistflower," Palestar mused. "Maybe that's why Falconheart fell in love with her. But how did he get to them?"

Maplestream's fur bristled more against the wind as they ran. "I scented him not far from our old camp one day, and Ashtail went off to find him because of a dream she'd had. I found him first, and we started fighting. He threw me into the river, but Mistflower told me, after I'd been rescued, that she'd fought Falconheart, and she wasn't sure if he was dead or not. When we made it back to shore we didn't find his body, so we assumed he'd been dragged into the river. Now it looks like he managed to run off."

"At least he's gone for good," Palestar mewed. "But it might be a bit painful for Mistflower to see Hawk. After all, Toby said Hawk was a spitting image of his father." Maplestream nodded.

Dawn approached when the patrols made it back to camp. Icywind greeted Smudgecoat cheerfully, and the other cats spread out in the camp. Then Palestar remembered Bristlestar. He was in StarClan! He sought Silverclaw out, but Pebblefur found him first. "Palestripe, Bristletail…" he broke off.

Palestar nodded solemnly. "Bristlestar told me. We found a way to contact StarClan."

Pebblefur's eyes widened. "Really? What did they say?"

Palestar shirted his weight nervously. "Well… they made me the leader of AshClan."

Pebblefur's eyes widened even more. "So… you're Palestar now?" Palestar nodded, and Pebblefur rushed off to tell the others. He was crowded by those who'd stayed behind at camp, and even Silverclaw, who had been mourning silently under the Sunstone, limped over and asked what Bristlestar had said. Finally Palestar had enough of the chattering, and Ashtail herded everyone away. But she didn't have to, because three yowls broke through their discussion and drew everyone in the direction of the cats yowling.

Mistflower had Hawk pinned to the ground, both of them snarling at each other, while Mystic and Maplestream were frantically trying to pull Mistflower off. "Mistflower, it's not him!" Maplestream yelled.

"Mistflower?" Mystic echoed, looking at the gray she-cat in alarm. Mistflower finally let Hawk go, who rose angrily, hissing.

"Is this the kind of welcome new members always get?" Hawk demanded at Palestar when he rushed over. All of the cats involved were panting heavily.

"I'm sorry," Mistflower forced out, still glaring slightly at Hawk. "I… mistook you for some other cat."

"It's his son," Maplestream whispered, and Mistflower looked shocked.

"When I found Falconheart, he called me Mistflower," Mystic said absently, tears glazing her blue eyes.

"We'll explain it to you later," Palestar promised as Ashtail, Sunstrike and Maplestream led her away from Hawk. Palestar turned to Mystic and Hawk. "If you'll except my humblest apologies," he began formally, "apparently Mistflower had a dislike of Falconheart as well."

"Who's Falconheart?" Hawk growled. "What's going on? Why did she attack me?"

Mystic looked down at her paws. "I'm not your real father," Buck said softly. "Your real father was Falconheart… and he did some bad things to your mom."

Hawk stared at them in disbelief. "My father… no, he wouldn't hurt her!" Hawk snarled, unsheathing his claws and baring his fangs. "You're all lying!" Before anyone could stop him, he turned tail and raced out of the camp.

"Copperstreak, can you try to catch him?" Palestar asked the orange tom.

"I'm not as fast as I once was, but I'll try," he replied, then dashed after where Hawk had disappeared.

"We'll get Hawk back," Palestar assured Mystic, "but for now, how about something to eat?" He led the rouges to the fresh-kill pile, where they ate absently. Toby kept reassuring Mystic that Hawk would be okay, but she didn't stop worrying. It only became worse when sunhigh came, and neither Copperstreak nor Hawk had returned. Then, Copperstreak came through the bushes with Hawk trudging behind, fur bristling. He backed away from Mystic when she tried to lick his fur down, and ignored all of Toby's and Buck's scolds. Instead, he padded off to a corner of the camp and lay down, his back turned to the camp.

"He has Falconheart's personality," Maplestream muttered to Palestar under his breath. "I hope he doesn't end up like him. Palestar nodded.

"For now, though," he replied, "we'd better start with the ceremonies."

**AN:** Random fact time! I've met the creator of Dominos Pizza, Tom Monahan. He's good friends with my grandpa. I say this because every time I meet Mr. Monahan, I don't have my camera to take a picture with him Dx


	17. New Arrivals

The cats of AshClan assembled before the Fallen Tree where Palestar stood, his pale tabby fur silver in the faint moonlight coming from the thin moon. Palestar looked at Ashtail, who nodded in encouragement.

"Cats of AshClan," Palestar began, "In case you don't already know, StarClan have made me the official leader of our Clan." A few whispers broke out in the back, but Ashtail couldn't tell who they were from. "As my first duty as leader, I will appoint Burntleaf as our medicine cat." The cats broke into a faint chanting of her name. Once the mews died down, Palestar continued. "Next, I will appoint our deputy." The crowd of cats fell silent altogether. 

"I bet he'll pick his aunt or mate," came a mutter. Ashtail's fur bristled slightly.

"I regret that I don't know many of you very well, but I trust that I have made a fair judgement. I say these words by StarClan's will under Silverpelt, so that they may hear and approve my choice." He paused for breath. "The first deputy of AshClan will be Pebblefur."

The gray tom stepped forward vaguely. "Me? I… I'm honored."

Palestar purred. "You've been a great help on our journey. You deserve it." Pebblefur nodded modestly before jumping up beside Palestar on Fallen Tree. "Now I will appoint apprentices to mentors. First I will reappoint our current apprentices." Fogpaw and Rockpaw leapt forward, looking up at him expectantly. "Rockpaw, your previous mentor was Silverclaw. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, your mentor will be Goldenfur."

The golden-colored she-cat nodded to Palestar, then stepped forward to touch noses with the large black apprentice. Ashtail suppressed a purr. The two were nearly the same size. It wouldn't be long before Rockpaw and Fogpaw became warriors.

"Next, Fogpaw, who will now be mentored by Maplestream." Ashtail's father's eyes shone. He hadn't been given an apprentice since Burntleaf became a medicine cat apprentice. He excitedly touched noses with the dusty brown tabby and sat down by Fallen Tree. 

"We will need more apprentices, so we will train Hawk as one." A few cats began chatting excitedly as the brown and gold tabby tom walked up to Fallen Tree, his shoulders sagging in obvious displeasure. Ashtail noticed Mistflower watching him rigidly with her eyes narrowed slightly. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Hawkpaw." Regardless of Mistflower's discomfort, she joined in with her Clan as they chanted his name.

"Though Speckledmoon's kits are only five moons, they will begin training as apprentices," Palestar announced. Speckledmoon ushered her three kits into the clearing in front of the Fallen Tree. "Until this kit has earned his warrior name," Palestar began, standing in front of Smokekit, "this apprentice shall be known as Smokepaw. His mentor will be Smudgecoat." Palestar continued, apprenticing Russetpaw to Copperstreak and Sandpaw, by his and Burntleaf's request, to Burntleaf.

"I want to be the first full AshClan medicine cat!" Sandpaw said to his siblings. 

"You'd have to have been born into AshClan then," Russetpaw pointed out.

"Oh, fox dung!" Sandpaw spat, then purred in amusement. 

"Lastly," Palestar drew everyone's attention back to him, "We welcome Mystic_night_, Buck, and Toby, into our Clan." The cats around mewed their welcomes. Mysticnight immediately began chattering with Icywind and Shimmerfrost happily. Buck and Toby spoke with Barkfur and Copperstreak.

"Well done," Ashtail purred to her mate as he stepped down from Fallen Tree.

"I was really nervous," he admitted, rubbing his head against hers.

"You don't have to be," Ashtail laughed. "They're your Clanmates."

Palestar looked around at them wistfully. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ashtail brushed her tail against his side. "We'd better get some sleep." Palestar nodded, and the two retreated into the space beneath Fallen Tree, where two mossy nests were waiting.

Ashtail awoke the next morning to find Palestar missing from his nest. She stretched out, yawning wide. The sun warmed her pelt as the sunlight slanted into the den. It was a perfect day to be on the Sunstone. Ashtail trotted up to the great white rock, where Shimmerfrost and Barkfur were sharing tongues. Ashtail settled herself on the stone, enjoying the warm sunlight. 

"Lovely day," Shimmerfrost commented.

"Sure is!" Ashtail agreed.

"Considering it's leaf-fall," Barkfur put in.

"We might as well enjoy a warm day before leaf-bare," Ashtail purred. She opened her eyes and gazed out to where Palestar and Pebblefur were organizing patrols. Farther on, Burntleaf was instructing Sandpaw about some herb or remedy. 

The ambience was shattered by yowls of pain. All the cats around camp bolted upright instantly, searching wildly for the source of the yowling. All eyes trained on the small dip in the ground that served as the queen's den.

"Icywind's kits are coming!" Mysticnight cried, and Smudgecoat flew off to his mate. Burntleaf and Sandpaw were right behind him, borage leaves and poppy seeds at the ready. The rest of the Clan wandered as close as they could to the den. Palestar caught Ashtail's eye, and he gestured for her to come into the den. 

Somewhat nervously, Ashtail crept under the drooping branch and into the soft moss of the den. Apparently the first thing the new apprentices did was gather moss for the queen and elder's dens. 

The white pelt of Icywind, black markings like the dapples from the shadows of the leaves, came into view. Her sides were heaving and she was quivering slightly, whimpering. Ashtail planted her feet where they were, trying not to turn away.

After more yowling from Icywind and instructions from Burntleaf, the auburn medicine cat handed a small kit, fur dark with blood, over to Smudgecoat to lick. He began licking its fur the wrong way to get it breathing. Burntleaf soon handed another to Mysticnight, and she herself licked the last one. The one Smudgecoat had been licking let out a tiny mewl that made Ashtail's heart leap. It was so tiny, its little paws tucked under its head. Its little pink tongue was revealed as it mewed again.

Smudgecoat, Mysticnight and Burntleaf placed the mewling kits by Icywind's stomach so they could suckle. Ashtail looked at them in awe, so small, so precious. She knew if she _was_ going to have kits, she couldn't wait to see them. 

Two of the kits were mottled gray and black, like Smudgecoat. The third was white with black dappled markings, like Icywind. "Have you thought of names yet?" Ashtail asked without looking away from the little kits.

Icywind purred wearily. "The white one will be Frostkit, I know that."

"One of the black and gray ones should be Stonekit," Smudgecoat put in.

"And the last one, the mostly black one, will be Nightkit." 

"Those are great names," Palestar purred, caught up in the infectiously happy attitude in the den. 

"Your kits are beautiful," Ashtail added. 

Icywind flushed. "Thank you," she said.

"Now you need some sleep," Burntleaf ordered, signaling everyone to leave. The crowd broke up, and the Clan was abuzz with the new kits arrival. Sandpaw marveled to his siblings about what it was like delivering kits the day after he became an apprentice.

"What did you think of them?" Palestar asked when he and Ashtail were on Fallen Tree.

"They were absolutely wonderful," Ashtail breathed, blinking happily. "So tiny and precious."

"I remember when my aunt, Icepath, had her kits," Palestar said absently. Ashtail knew what was on his mind; if _they _were going to have kits. 

Ashtail just nodded and they were soon swept into a discussion of kits until Pebblefur asked them to lead a scouting patrol with Hazeleye and Sunstrike.

"We found this great meadow by Moonfalls that we think could have a lot of herbs," Pebblefur said as the cats began to leave. 

"We'll check it out," Palestar assured his deputy, and the scouting party set off towards the river. 

**AN:** Sorry this chapter was so… suck-ish. I'm out of ideas for the story. I need something to end this with. If you have any ideas, PM me.


	18. The Herb Field

Ashtail was delighted to be able to talk with her friend again. With how things had been, the two hadn't had a chance to share tongues.

"So, what do you think of AshClan?" Ashtail asked brightly.

"It's amazing," Hazeleye said, then, lowering her voice, "I can't believe he named the Clan after you."

"It was because of the prophecy," Ashtail stammered, but her face grew hot in embarrassment. "How are you and Sunstrike?"

"I think he's going to ask me to be his mate soon," Hazeleye whispered excitedly, then looked uncomfortable. Sunstrike was Ashtail's brother.

"That's great!" Ashtail purred, putting her friend at ease. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Speaking of mates, what's it like being Palestar's, eh? He's the leader now, so you're, like, alpha female."

Ashtail laughed. "I guess so, but he's always so busy now." Ashtail thrust out any sadness from her tone, determined not to worry her friend.

Hazeleye stopped, and Ashtail looked to see that Sunstrike and Palestar had as well. "This the way to the river," Palestar commented, looking to his left. "The herbs should be to our right. Pebblefur said it was by the lake that Moonfalls came from. If we're lucky, the land should just slope up."

They weren't lucky. The land made a dramatic climb straight up in a barricade of gray brown stone. There wasn't enough traction to climb up easily.



"How did Pebblefur say he found this?" Sunstrike asked, his orange fur bristling in anxiety.

Ashtail rested her bushy tail on her brother's back comfortingly. "I'm sure there's an easy way up," she assured him.

"Look around," Palestar ordered, and the four cats began searching the wall for an easy way up.

"Over here!" Hazeleye cried, and they raced to her. Her black fur blended into the darkness of the cave she stood before, one paw on the leafy heather plant blocking the entrance. "I think it goes up!" she exclaimed.

"Amazing," Palestar said, peering in. "It looks like a tunnel. Let's go."

They hastily filed into the cave, and sure enough the ground under them began to slope up. Burntleaf had told her about Star Cave, and how the opening into it was very small. The cavern wasn't too small, but small enough that she had to duck her head the whole time.

The slope increased and soon they were climbing with their claws. Light filtered in above them, followed by the thunderous roar of Moonfalls. Palestar, who had been first in, poked his head above ground and peered around. He pulled himself out, then helped the others. Ashtail gasped. In front of her was a lay of pure green grass, broken only by patches of every herb she knew, and some she didn't recognize. The lake that fed Moonfalls was crystal blue and shimmering more than the river in Sparkling Gorge.

"This place is perfect!" Hazeleye gushed, hoping up and down. "We can get all the herbs we need here!"

"And more!" Ashtail added happily. They set to work picking as many different herbs as they could fit in their mouths. Ashtail tasted a bitterness to the first herb she picked up, and guessed it was borage. She froze. Borage. That was use for queens giving birth. Ashtail moved slower, her mind off in a different place. Someday she would have her own kits. But when? Leaf-bare was coming, and it was 

possible that, if she were to have kits soon, they would be born in the end of leaf-bare. How did she know she wasn't carrying kits right now? What if she did something wrong, and they died? Ashtail was beginning to panic now.

"Re yu okeh?" Hazeleye asked, her mouth stuffed with herbs. Ashtail nodded absently and tried to clear her mind by picking a sprig of coltsfoot. The sooner they got to camp, the better. Maybe she could talk to Burntleaf.

Once the four cats couldn't hold anymore herbs, they jumped into the tunnel and climbed down, which proved to be much easier than the climb up, even with the amount of herbs they held. Hazeleye trotted happily beside Sunstrike, their pelts brushing. Ashtail and Palestar were somewhat farther apart. Her heart began to sink. Was he starting to lose his feelings for her? Was it possible to give up a mate? Ashtail shook her head slightly, sending a little leaf flying. She was becoming paranoid.

She increased her pace and walked beside Palestar, and to her delight he didn't pull away. He looked at her briefly, his eyes sparkling. See? she thought. Nothing to worry about. She almost sighed in relief, but caught herself before she accidentally blew all the herbs from her jaws.

The smells of the herbs in her mouth covered up any other smells of the forest, but they were starting to smell familiar. She didn't feel so lost in the unknown forest. She felt more comfortable here. The familiar sight of the camp greeted her as they entered.

"Where did you get all these herbs?" Burntleaf asked, her eyes wide, while Sandpaw took the herbs to the hollowed tree where Burntleaf slept. The medicine cat den, Ashtail corrected herself.

"There's a great place by Moonfalls," Sunstrike began to explain to her, but Ashtail didn't listen. She was impatient to talk with Burntleaf alone. Once Sunstrike had finished and promised to show Burntleaf some other time, he and Hazeleye headed towards Sunstone, undoubtedly to share tongues. Looking at Palestar she realized they hadn't shared tongues in a while, so she invited him to the Sunstone later on.

Palestar purred. "Sure, how about when the sun starts to set?" Ashtail agreed, then licked his cheek quickly and rushed over to Burntleaf, who was sorting the herbs.

"It's a marvelous place you've found," she said distractedly, picking up a thyme leaf and placing it in the thyme pile. "I can't wait to go." She looked into Ashtail's eyes and her expression softened more. "But that's not what you want to talk about, is it?"

"No," Ashtail mewed, shaking her head. She cast a quick glance at Sandpaw and back, and Burntleaf understood.

"Sandpaw, can you get some cobwebs for me please?" Burntleaf asked, and the little brown apprentice squeaked a "yes" and scampered off eagerly. Burntleaf sighed long as she turned to Ashtail, purring. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Ashtail shifted uncomfortably, suddenly embarrassed again. "Well…" she sputtered. "I was… um… if… and…" She closed her mouth and stared at her paws.

Burntleaf cast a knowing glance over her. "Does this have to do with kits?" she asked blankly.

Heating up, Ashtail nodded feebly.

Burntleaf purred. "It figures. You're wondering if you're expecting kits." Ashtail nodded again, lifting her gaze slightly to meet Burntleaf's brown eyes. Burntleaf let out a "hmm" and asked, "How long ago was it?"

Ashtail didn't need to ask to know what she meant. "Do I _have_ to say?" she mumbled.

"Yes, it's the only way I can know." She leaned in closer to Ashtail. "I'm a medicine cat, you can tell me these things. Not only that, I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Ashtail purred slightly. "It was around… five days ago?" She shrugged quickly.

Burntleaf broke out into an amused purr. "Normally I can't tell that early on," she said, and Ashtail let her shoulders sag, "but I'm sure there's a good chance you are going to have kits."

"How do you know?" Ashtail asked, puzzled.

"A medicine cat thing," Burntleaf said dismissively. "But to be sure, I'll need to check up on you around…" Burntleaf paused, thinking. "When the moon is almost gone again," she said finally. "In a moon or so."

Though slightly disappointed, Ashtail thanked Burntleaf and padded away to the leader's den. She looked up at the sky and realized it was staining red, and the sun was heading for the horizon. She quickly turned around and headed toward Sunstone, finding Palestar there already. Ashtail said a quick hello to her mother and grandmother, who were also sharing tongues. Sunstrike and Hazeleye were already gone. Ashtail settled herself against Palestar's side and began to groom his fur, listening as he went over what patrols had just left. Then he asked what she'd said to Burntleaf.

"I was just curious about when I'd know if I had kits or not," she said softly, and Palestar nodded his head.

"What'd she say?" he asked calmly, but Ashtail could feel his anxiety.

"She couldn't tell so early, but she said there was a good chance I'm carrying kits." Ashtail flushed.

Palestar purred loudly. "That would be wonderful," he said warmly, and Ashtail couldn't help but be swept up in his happiness.

**AN:** Yay. Finished one before bedti (falls asleep at computer)

**AN2:** Augh! This has been rotting in my computer forever. I don't know why I didn't post it right away!


	19. The End

**AN:** Well, I'm going to use an idea from one person. I think you'll know what it is, although I applied it to a different character. :P I am such a Tigerstar rip-off-er.

Ashtail and Palestar were still sharing tongues on Sunstone when night fell. "It's time to go to sleep," Pebblefur said as he walked up to them.

Palestar purred in slight embarrassment. "Alright," he mewed, and he and Ashtail retired to the leader's den. Ashtail curled up, her bushy tail over her nose. Palestar curled around her. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied wearily. There was no moon that night, so it was impossible to tell how late it was, but Ashtail could tell they'd been up very late. She had lost track of time. It was so nice to talk with Palestar. Even being with him made her happy. She snuggled up against him more, pressing into his warm fur. It was starting to get very cold now, because leaf-fall was upon them. No doubt it would be cold that morning. The leaves were starting to fall now. Leaf-bare would be hard for them now, in an unfamiliar territory, but Ashtail tried not to think about it.

She must have dozed off for only a moment before Palestar was waking her. "What is it?" she muttered, stretching out and yawning.

It was Pebblefur who answered. Ashtail could make out his gray form in the entrance to the den. "Barkfur and Shimmerfrost are missing," he said urgently.

Ashtail winced. "Maybe they just left to… be alone?" As a father, Pebblefur must have understood what she meant.

"I don't think so," Pebblefur replied. "They didn't tell anyone they'd left, and I haven't scented them near camp."

Worry was beginning to build up in Ashtail's chest. They didn't know what kind of dangers lurked in this forest. Ashtail feared the worst. "Let's go," Palestar urged Pebblefur.

"Wait! I want to come," Ashtail called as they began to leave.

"Ashtail, there might be something out there," Palestar meowed, his voice thick with worry. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Palestar, please stop treating me like a helpless kit," Ashtail said as gently as she could, but she could tell her words hurt Palestar all the same.

After a brief pause, Palestar murmured, somewhat reluctantly, "You're right. I've been too overprotective of you. You can come." Ashtail didn't argue. She raced off with them into the darkness of the forest. Pebblefur had woken Goldenfur already, and she went with Palestar and Ashtail while Pebblefur stayed behind to watch camp. "Make sure to keep an eye on the nursery, just in case there is something out there," Palestar has whispered to Pebblefur, probably trying not to let Ashtail hear. Her fur had bristled slightly, but she didn't say anything. At least she was coming along.

The first place the three cats checked was near the river. The smell of the water might've drowned out their scents, Ashtail thought. Despite her doubts, she checked for their smells. "Hey, Palestar…" Ashtail had caught a whiff of something. It was Barkfur! And Shimmerfrost! "I've scented them!" she announced. "They went towards Moonfalls!"

"Great work!" Palestar purred. Ashtail blushed at the praise. He's probably glad I came now, she thought triumphantly. They trotted towards Moonfalls, but something was obviously nagging at the back of Goldenfur's mind.

"What's up?" Ashtail asked the golden she-cat amiably.

Goldenfur sighed. "I'm just curious as to why they'd go so far. It's only their scents, after all, so I know nothing brought them here."



"I still stick with my earlier suspicion," Ashtail sniffed. "Moonfalls happens to be a very romantic place."

"When there's a moon," Palestar put in pointedly. Ashtail hated to admit that he was right. It was incredibly dark because of the new moon. Moonfalls would probably be invisible. The worry came rushing back and she quickened her pace.

The thunderous crashing of the Moonfalls reached their ears eventually. Because it was so dark and loud, they had to rely on their noses. Even so, the smell of the sweet water's spray seemed to cover everything. Finding them would be impossible. They clumsily made their way towards the water's edge. Palestar lifted his tail in warning and hissed softly. "I hear someone," he cautioned them, moving forward in a hunter's crouch.

Ashtail pricked her ears forward. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of the falls. The spray was getting in her eyes and blurring her vision. She was about to suggest they look in the morning when she heard something. It was definitely Shimmerfrost, but was that a scream?

"It's Shimmerfrost! I think she's in trouble!" Ashtail said to Palestar. Palestar nodded and the three cats ran forward towards the waterfall. Maybe Shimmerfrost was somewhere beyond it. But what about Barkfur? If he was dead… Ashtail pushed the thought from her head.

In the darkness Ashtail could make out Shimmerfrost barely. Something was distorting her vision… or, something was on top of Shimmerfrost. Then she scented him. It was Barkfur! Ashtail had been right, but not in the way she expected.

"Barkfur, please!" Shimmerfrost was pleading, her urgency cutting through Ashtail's heart like a claw.

"You said you loved me," Barkfur purred in a very vicious tone. Ashtail was scared already. Something was wrong with Barkfur. She'd never seen him like this. Barkfur suddenly turned towards Ashtail, Palestar and Goldenfur.



"Let her go," Palestar hissed. Barkfur nonchalantly got off of Shimmerfrost, who scrambled away as quickly as she could, whimpering. Ashtail pressed against her broken cousin comfortingly. "I'm ashamed of you Barkfur," Palestar said coldly, walking closer to the brown tabby tom.

"This isn't any of your business," Barkfur said calmly.

"You are a member of my Clan, so I think it IS my business as Clan leader."

Barkfur gave a disdainful snort. "You should have never been made leader. StarClan were fools to except you."

"What's wrong with you?" Ashtail cried. "Why are you acting like this?"

Ashtail felt Barkfur's golden eyes on her. "I should be Clan leader," he growled. "For so long I've tried to be sweet, and kind, and get on everyone's good side. It worked on even you, Ashtail." Palestar turned to look at her briefly. "But then this fool," Barkfur glared at Palestar, "took it all away. All that I've been training for."

"Training?" Goldenfur asked.

"Of course, mouse brain," he snapped. "Falconheart has been coming to me from the Dark Forest, teaching me how to be a leader. He was also training me with another cat, a leader from another Clan far away from this mountain, Tigerstar. I hear that we are very distantly related, and when Tigerstar's sons failed he turned to me. I will control the other Clans soon, and no one can stop me."

"Falconheart?" Ashtail muttered.

"He is my cousin," Barkfur said with a cold sneer. "He told me. Autumntip was not the only mate Yewstripe took in ForestClan. He, by his first mate, is the father of Treestar… and, of course, Reedtalon, my mother. Then when his mate died he became mates with Autumntip and had 

Falconheart." Ashtail's breath caught in her throat. Ashtail had only heard of Yewstripe from old stories about Silverclaw's past. She didn't know anything about Barkfur's relations to Falconheart.

"Leave the mountain," Palestar hissed. "You have no place here."

"Of course I don't. Yet." Barkfur laughed a cold laugh that made Ashtail shake. Shimmerfrost was already quivering. "But once I take over the lake Clans, I'll come back. You'll see."

Palestar lunged at Barkfur, but the tom easily leapt away and into the bushes. Palestar charged in after him.

"Palestar, no! It's too dark!" Goldenfur followed. Ashtail, with a sobbing Shimmerfrost on her shoulder, couldn't go anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Ashtail asked softly. Shimmerfrost let out a choking cry.

"I thought…" she trailed off. "I thought he was someone different. It was all a lie. Now… Ashtail, I don't want to have his kits!"

When Shimmerfrost broke into another fit of sobs, there was nothing Ashtail could do. Her fur bristled. If what Barkfur said was true, it was probably Falconheart that told him to do this. She couldn't imagine that sweet cat… but she'd seen it. That was his true self. StarClan, what is going on? she thought, looking up into the moonless sky. The stars shone down as they always did, sending no answers or explanations. "Let's get back to camp," Ashtail said to Shimmerfrost, and the two she-cats made their way back in the lonely darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**



Ashtail slept in the leader's den alone, telling Pebblefur that everything was fine and Palestar would return soon. She curled up in the moss, shivering in the cold. She wished Palestar was there, but more so she hoped he'd make it back okay. She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. She saw a glimpse of a dark forest. There was a tom that looked like an older version of Hawkpaw, and a massive brown tabby tom that looked somewhat like Barkfur. Then there was Barkfur himself. Then she saw the camp, and snow melting around amidst the fresh new stalks of grass. New-leaf? She saw two figures, blurred, and she thought they looked like her and Palestar. What did it mean? Then she woke up.

Palestar and Goldenfur returned at dawn, looking quite unhappy. "He got away," Palestar told his mate dejectedly. Ashtail pressed against him encouragingly. "Is Shimmerfrost okay?" he asked finally.

"She's very shaken," Ashtail informed him. "She's in the medicine cat's den."

Palestar nodded. "I should check on her, I guess," he said, and Ashtail nodded.

"I hope she'll be okay… if she has kits."

"Let's hope you'll be a good denmate for her," Palestar said at a feeble attempt at a joke.

Ashtail nodded seriously. She didn't know how to tell Palestar, but she just knew that she was going to have kits soon. And instead of making her go paranoid, it calmed her, and filled her with happiness. If that wasn't a sign, she didn't know what was. "I'll try my best," she purred softly, brushing her head against his. Palestar padded over to the medicine cat's den, greeting Burntleaf and Sandpaw. Pebblefur had just finished telling Windsong what had happened, and Ashtail could hear her yelled protests.

"No, Barkfur wouldn't do that!" she was yowling. She dissolved into a fit of sobs somewhat like Shimmerfrost, and Hawkpaw came instantly to comfort her. This was hard for the whole Clan, but Ashtail knew that eventually things would be okay. AshClan was just beginning, and they wouldn't be shot down so quickly.



Ashtail decided to go check on Icywind. The white and black queen was up, as was the whole Clan. Silverclaw, who was the only elder, had taken to staying in the nursery so that Icywind wouldn't be alone, so the two were chatting. Ashtail looked into the den, purring when she spotted the three tiny kits still sleeping by Icywind's side. Then her mother came up to her.

"Is it true?" she asked, her eyes shining with worry. "About Barkfur… and Falconheart?"

"What is it with Falconheart?" Ashtail asked, tilting her head.

Mistflower stood rigid. "I guess your father didn't explain it to you when he told Palestar," she began, "but when I was an apprentice, I used to love Falconheart." Ashtail started. What? Mistflower and Maplestream had told her they had always loved each other, even when they were young…. As though reading her mind Mistflower continued, "I didn't always love your father. In fact, I thought he was an arrogant jerk at first. But when Falconheart… when I learned what he had done, Maplestream was there for me. And that's when I realized it was him I loved. Then later on I found out that Falconheart had loved me too. He wasn't happy to find out I was going to have you and your siblings…" Mistflower trailed off as she remembered Panthertip and Darkear, who had continued on with the other Clans. "He and your father fought, and Maplestream was sent into the river. I thought that I had killed Falconheart then… when we had fought after that…" Mistflower shook her head as though trying to shake off a leaf.

"I never knew…" Ashtail couldn't finish. Why had her parents never told her this? Were they trying to protect her too? Ashtail's fur bristled. "Why is everyone trying to protect me?" she asked out loud angrily. Mistflower looked hurt. "I can take care of myself." She turned away from her mother and ran to her nest in the leader's den. Mistflower followed her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly into the den. Ashtail sunk her claws into the ground below, then sheathed them.

"I'm sorry too," she replied, then turned over in her nest. Ashtail lay in the den in silence, staring at the bushes that served as a back wall. So much was happening in her life. She was starting to wish she could go back to the old days in her old camp. It was hard to believe it had only been a half moon ago that they had come to this new territory. But if things had stayed the way they were, would she and Palestar have had a chance to be together? It was the journey that brought them together. If 

not for all this, she and Palestar would have stayed apart, and she would have been alone. She hadn't ever loved Barkfur… in fact, she had hardly liked him the way she had liked Palestar. She would have been alone. She closed her eyes. It was better this way. She shivered as a cold breeze blew into the den. She remembered that leaf-fall was upon them now. And new-leaf might bring with it new kits, she thought with a purr.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The snow had begun falling a few days ago. There had been no signs of Barkfur, and Shimmerfrost was slowly becoming her old self, and she and Fogpaw looked very comfortable together. The camp was slowly being covered in a thin layer of the powdery white snow, and once in a while Ashtail could see Icywind's kits sneak their heads out of the den to look at it. Lately she had been keeping her eyes on the nursery, waiting patiently until she could see Burntleaf. And now she had been able to, and she couldn't wait to tell Palestar the news. He was waiting expectantly outside the den when Ashtail exited. "Good luck," Burntleaf whispered kindly to Ashtail before she left.

"Thank you Burntleaf," she replied, then turned to Palestar. He seemed frozen as he stood there, his eyes wide and shining.

"What did she say?" he asked anxiously once he could speak.

Ashtail blinked happily. "I am expecting kits," she purred. The two rushed towards each other, Palestar burying his head in her long gray fur.

"This is great, Ashtail," he kept saying. "Our… our kits…" He became choked up again. "Should I go announce it to the Clan?"

"What a while," she said. "I need a little time. But I'll move into the queen's den if you want."



Palestar pulled away and nodded. "Yes, I think it'd be better if you stay there. Try not to do too much, okay?" Ashtail nodded and they looked at each other for a long time. Palestar purred finally. "I still can't believe this all is happening," he said quietly. "It wasn't long ago that we were in separate Clans trying to get it to work out. And now…"

"Now we'll be able to raise our family," Ashtail finished for him. Palestar nodded, and they pressed together once again.


	20. Epilogue

The white flakes of snow that still tumbled down from the gray sky landed on the fresh new grass just peeking up from the ground. It was a very good leaf-bare; prey was running well, and the snow had left quickly. The sweet smells of newleaf was in the air. Secretly Ashtail had longed for her old life, mostly the Gatherings where cats of all the Clans could come together and join in the celebration of this new newleaf season. At the beginning of the melt the Clans would gather at Crossing Rock and stay until dawn, where the cats of all Clans would watch the sunrise and cast its orange glow on the new grass. Ashtail wondered if the Clan cats by the lake held the same tradition. She still found it hard to believe that any other Clans could've existed, but then again she knew very little about StarClan's reach.

She had been in the queen's den for around two moons now. The moon was full again last night, just as it was the first night she spent in the queen's den. Palestar had taken time out of his schedule to hunt for her, and often times they shared meals in the queen's den. She enjoyed his company, though Icywind had been a good friend to her. Her kits were old enough to talk, and they were constantly chattering. Ashtail was more than happy to watch them when Icywind needed a break. She told them stories of ForestClan and the other Clans, and they seemed to enjoy them. Ashtail enjoyed telling the stories as well. It helped her stay connected to her old home.

The sky was cast over very thinly by the gray clouds. Snow was ceasing quicker each day, and the ground was already brown and white patches of leaf-bare and newleaf. Burntleaf said she enjoyed this time as well, watching the world open up to the sun again and displaying its flowers. It was a great time for herbs as well.

Icywind had left to get some fresh-kill from the pile. The kits had already become used to it, so Icywind was going to bring some back for them.

"Tell us the story about CaveClan!" Stonekit pleaded, her blue eyes wide.

Nightkit battered her sister playfully. "No way, Ashtail already said she'd tell us about Falconheart."

"We heard that one a million times already!" Frostkit argued, his white and black fur puffing up. "I wanna hear the one about Palestar becoming leader."



"No, CaveClan!" Stonekit growled.

"Falconheart!"

"Palestar!"

The three siblings leaped at each other in a mock battle, laughing and yelling and batting at each other with their claws sheathed.

"Now, now," Ashtail said, trying to get in the middle of the tussling kits. "There's no need for th-" Ashtail stopped and let out a little yelp of pain. It felt like a giant claw had stabbed her side. She collapsed onto the ground.

"Is Ashtail sleeping?" Frostkit asked, walking up to the gray queen, but Ashtail began yelling again, pain in her sides bringing tears into her eyes. Icywind appeared under the tree branch and ushered her kits out, calling for Burntleaf. The auburn medicine cat shoved her way under the branch and into the mossy queen's den.

"Her kits are coming," Burntleaf observed. "Sandpaw, I need poppy seeds, borage, and get Palestar while you're out there." But Palestar had already come, and was standing nervously by Ashtail's side.

"You're doing fine, Ashtail," Burntleaf assured her as the pain began wracking her body again.

"It hurts," she managed to whimper. Mistflower, Maplestream, Sunstrike and Hazeleye had also come, and began softly mewing their encouragement. Ashtail didn't know how long she lay in the den, pain rippling through her body. Suddenly she screamed as another pain stabbed through her whole body. She could barely hear Burntleaf say "Here comes a kit!"



The pain eased, and Ashtail felt very lightheaded. Her breath came in ragged gasps. "Here, lick it's fur the wrong way, remember?" Burntleaf was saying, and Sandpaw murmured "Yah, I know," and the gentle sound of his tongue against the kits fur was the only sound that seemed to fill the den. Then the pain sharpened, and Ashtail cried out. She knew another kit had come. StarClan, she thought vaguely, how many kits do I have? I don't think I can handle it anymore. But luckily for her, the pain eased away into merely an uncomfortable throb, like a heartbeat.

"Two healthy kits," Burntleaf reported. Ashtail closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. She hardly could feel Palestar's tongue rasping over her cheek. Two kits… their kits… she could hardly wait to see them, but her vision kept blurring.

"Here, eat these," she heard Sandpaw say. She saw the leaves he had placed in front of her. Without hesitation she picked one up in her mouth, recognizing the bitter taste of borage. She forced herself to swallow it. She saw him put down a small packet full of tiny black seeds. She licked them up wearily, and after a while, she fell asleep.

Her head was swimming the whole time she dreamed. She could see the old ForestClan campsite, and for a brief moment she thought she was back home, but she opened her eyes slowly and saw she was still in the AshClan queen's den. The light slanting in told her it was sundown.

"My kits," she mumbled, shaking her head slightly to clear her mind. Palestar leapt to his paws and nuzzled her.

"They're right here," he said softly, his eyes warm and filled with awe. "They're so beautiful." Ashtail arched her neck and looked down by her side, and her breath caught in her throat. A purr immediately forced its way out. Two tiny kits were suckling at her side, their bodies covered in light, fuzzy fur. Their eyes were shut as though they were sleeping, but they wriggled around in such a wobbly manner Ashtail had to laugh. The larger one was a dark gray, like Ashtail, with longer fur than its sibling. The smaller one was a yellow and orange tabby just like Palestar. She also saw the tiny white spots on their back, just taking the shape of an arrow. The mark. It brought back memories of when Palestar had first commented about hers.

"They're so precious," was all she could whisper, staring at them as though they would disappear if she ever looked away. The gray one pushed against the yellow one, causing it to tumble 

over with a tiny squeak of protest that melted Ashtail's heart. She picked it up by its scruff and put it delicately back by its sibling and licking them both gently.

"They're both she-cats," Burntleaf informed Ashtail.

"What should we name them?" Palestar asked, his gaze also locked on their kits. "I'd like the yellow one to be named Lightkit."

"It's perfect," she answered. "We should name the gray one…" Ashtail's eyes shone, "Amberkit." As if hearing her name, the tiny gray kit turned her head towards Ashtail and let out a mewl, her little pink tongue showing. Palestar was so overcome with emotion that he didn't know what to say, so he nodded in agreement and gingerly licked his two kits on the head.

"Can we come back in?" Ashtail heard Frostkit whine. Burntleaf looked to Ashtail, who nodded.

"Come on in," Burntleaf said to them as she left. "I have to gather some more borage, so make sure they're careful around the new kits."

Icywind nodded. Ashtail heard her whisper, "Now remember, these kits are too young to play. You can look, but don't touch them."

"Okay," the three kits chorused, and they hurried into the den. Their eyes widened when they saw the kits, and they began squealing amongst themselves. "Was I really ever that small?" Nightkit asked in wonder.

Ashtail purred, brushing her kit's heads with her bushy tail. They had curled up together and fallen asleep, their tiny chests rising and falling steadily. She curled up around them, circling them with her tail and closing her eyes.



Suddenly, a great commotion arose from outside. Palestar leapt to his paws and burst outside. Ashtail craned her head to try and see what was going on. Burntleaf came back into the den. "There are some loners," she explained. "I found them near the entrance."

"What will we do about them?" Ashtail asked.

Burntleaf shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I'M DONE. Yes, the story is _OVER_. You can vote on the poll that should appear on my profile soon, or if you're too anxious you can vote in your review. But I'll only count a vote if you REVIEW. So, should the further continuation (by popular demand…) be on here, or as a webcomic?_

_Story Pros: As a story here on Fanfiction I'll be able to update it a little faster._

_Webcomic Pros: You'll be able to see all the action, characters and scenery._

_So VOTE! And have a wonderful day :3_

_Love, Momoiro (Niah-Miyoki)_

_PS: If you love anime like me and you love detective work and stuff, you'll LOVE Death Note. It's, like, my favorite anime now. Or you can read the manga. It's really good, but for more advanced… thinkers. Some lesser-minded people may get a little confused._


End file.
